


Hunted Rose

by Irishdarkcrazy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishdarkcrazy/pseuds/Irishdarkcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A solo mission for Ruby takes a turn for the worse when she encounters a Grimm of unknown abilities. The encounter leaves her badly injured and the unknown Grimm is on the loose. WhiteRose, BumbleBee, an assortment of new Grimm and many more surprises. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hunt begins

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby Rose has been sent on a solo mission, but things take a turn for the worse when she encounters an unknown enemy. Will she make it out alive or will this be her end.
> 
> Gore and Blood warning
> 
> Italics are memories and past events

Taking a moment to wipe the blood from her mouth, Ruby struggles to keep her body standing. Blood flows out of numerous cuts and every second is agony on her battered body. A loud crash draws her attention to the edge of the clearing as two massive bodies emerge from the forest. It was a pair of very uniqe Grimm, who had been hunting her for almost four days.

Unlike normal Grimm, who had black bodies with white bone armor, these two were completely covered in the bone white armor common on must Grimm bodies, with black bony spikes running all over the backs and down to their tails. Strange quail like spikes grew from the back of their heads and along their forearms. Their jaws were filled with large, conical teeth, and they had two horns growing out from above their eyes, of which they had two pairs. They had four deadly claws on their hands, powerful legs, and large clawed feet. Both were massive, easily rivaling the massive Goliaths, however one was slightly larger then the other.

The larger of the pair stood tall and kept it's blood red eyes locked on the huntress. After a few moments of stillness, the Grimm raised it's left arm up towards it's neck and slowly traced a claw down the wound that was cut into it's flesh. Seeing this action, Ruby chuckled and shifted her stance slightly.

"Still sore about that are ya?" The intelligence of these two Grimm still shocked her, as the larger Grimm releases a huff and the smaller one growls in anger. "Well I'd say I'm sorry, but I think we're even at this point, right?"

With a low growl, the smaller Grimm moved to attack but stopped when the larger one snapped at it and growled. Moving slowly, GriRex starts stalking around the right side of the clearing, while G-Rex takes the left side.

"Damn, guess we can't talk this one out" Ruby quickly ejects the used clip inside Crescent Rose and loads a fresh one just as the two Grimm rush at her from either side. "We're doing it the hard way then!"

 

" _Thank you for arriving so promptly, miss rose" Professor Ozpin turned away from the window to face Ruby as she takes the seat in front of his desk._

" _No problem, Professor O. So..um, what did you want to talk to me about?" She was a little worried about this. Maybe it was something to do with the team, had they been having problems lately. Ruby wasn't sure._

_Some how Ozpin was able to guess what she was thinking, so he quickly but her worries to rest. "Do not worry, miss rose. This has nothing to do with the state of your team. However it is quite serious." Putting down his ever present coffee mug, Ozpin folded his hands and leaned forward. "As you know, we normally only assign missions to a team while at Beacon, with only senior hunters and huntresses going on sole missions. However we find ourselves short handed at the moment, and with your team currently on a temporary hiatus, we have decided to select you for a solo mission"_

_A mission by herself. Ruby couldn't believe it, a chance to prove herself as a huntress, this is what she had been waiting for. Sure she loved working with her friends, but at times she wished for the opportunity to see what she could do on her own. "what's the mission, sir?"_

_Smiling at his young charges enthusiasm, Ozpin slides a mission folder across the table to her. "We have been getting reports about strange Grimm attacks on a re-establishment village in Menagerie"_

Ruby jumped and landed on the snout of G-Rex just before the beast was to run her over. GriRex ran up along side it's partner and began snapping at the huntress as she raced along G-Rex's body. Sparks flew as the armor like hide of the two Grimm ground against each other. Jumping from the tail, Ruby hooked her scythe blade around the branch of a tree and launched herself further into the forest. The Grimm roar, one in outrage, the other in excitement, their prey had run once more and so the chase continued.

 

" _I can't believe my baby sister is getting her own solo mission" Yang excitedly shouted as she crushed Ruby in a massive hug. "This is so awesome"_

_Ruby smiled, despite the fact that she was quickly being smothered by her sister's breasts "Y-yang...air!"_ _The two other members of team RWBY chuckled at the sisters antics, both quite use to it by this point._

" _Better release her soon, Yang" The busty blonde turned her attention to her dark haired partner, who smiled and pointed towards her sister. "it wouldn't do for you to kill her before she even sets out on the mission"_ _Yang looked down and noticed that Ruby's struggles had lessened and she had gone slack. "Ruby!"_

Bright light momentarily blinds her, as Ruby once more leaves the forest and enters another clearing. When her vision clears, she finds herself face to face with a herd of Goliath. "Oh fluffer nutter" Ruby quickly dives out of the way as G-Rex explodes out of the forest and tries to snap her up in it's jaws. Seeing the large theropod Grimm suddenly appear, the Goliaths form a defensive circle with the largest facing G-Rex. Ruby uses this to her advantage and darts into the herd. G-Rex roars challengingly at the lead Goliath and tries to move around to get at Ruby, but is pushed back by the wall of tusks. Within the relative safety of the herd, Ruby finds the reason they are so agitated about the predator's presence, she finds herself being examined by several infantile Goliaths.

"Aww so cute!" She squeals in happiness and laughs when one of the mini Grimm trumpets at her, in an attempt to copy the adults. This happiness is short lived however, when the sounds of combat reach the heart of the herd. Snapping her head towards the direction of the sounds, Ruby watches in morbid fascination as the Goliath and G-Rex clash.

The two massive beasts smashed into one another. The Goliath attacks with it's tusks and trunk, trying to drive off the predator, while G-Rex leaves deep cuts and gouges in flesh and bone. Both seem to be at a stand still, the leader's overall size and strength against G-Rex's speed and weapons, however it was clear to Ruby that the Goliath was slowly losing. Even a giant will fall when it loses enough blood, and from what she could see, that was happening quickly.

Luck, it seemed, was on the Goliath's side, it had managed to catch G-Rex under the chest with it's trunk and tusks and threw the monster across the clearing, into a grove of trees which crashed down on to it.

With the threat disabled, if only for the moment, the leader turned and ordered the herd to begin moving. Ruby planned to stick with them for as long as she could, but things took a turn for the worst when the leader collapsed in a pool of blood. At the same moment G-Rex, having recovered from the throw, pulled itself up from beneath the fallen trees and slowly stalked towards the downed Goliath.

Pressing down on the neck of the leader, G-Rex prepared to deliver the killing bite when a gunshot broke the silence. The Grimm reeled back in surprise and pain as the bullet blasted through one of it's claws, breaking it.

"Hey!" Ruby ejected the used cartridge and took aim "Your fight is with me, remember"

Seeing it's original target, G-Rex hissed and turned it's focus back to Ruby. Another gun shot, this time the bullet impacted the top of the Grimm's head and bounced off harmlessly. Another one, this one missed as a lance of pain shot up Ruby's body. Another, again it fails to halt the beasts advance. Bullet after bullet bounce off the Grimm's hide and with each failed hit it draws closer. With one shot left in the clip, Ruby prepares for the worst and fires.

Blood explodes into the sky and a roar of pain echos through the night. G-Rex crashes to the ground next to Ruby, blood pouring from it's side. A large tree branch, most likely from when it crashed into the forest, is impaled into G-Rex's chest and it provided an opening for Ruby's shot to do further damage. Seeing her chance, Ruby quickly changed her weapon to scythe form and rushed towards G-Rex.

Metal met flesh as G-Rex, forcing it's body back up, catches Crescent Rose's blade in it's hand, the scythe cutting deep into the flesh. Standing to it's full height, the Grimm lifts Ruby up. Drool flies out and splatters across Ruby's body when G-Rex roars, it's jaws snap shut inches from her face and the Grimm look at her with what almost seems like satisfaction in it's eyes.

Spitting out the drool that got in her mouth, Ruby glares at G-Rex. "That...was really fucking disgusting" In one fluid motion, she releases the hidden blade in her boot and kicks upwards, burying the blade into one of G-Rex's eye. The sudden pain caused the monster to throw Ruby in shock. Seeing her chance, the young huntress quickly reloaded her weapon and shifted in mid air. Pressing her feet against the trunk of a tree, Ruby activates her semblance and launches towards the Grimm.

Despite now being half blind, G-Rex sees Ruby coming and turns to face her. As the huntress closes in, the Grimm opens it's mouth wide and prepares to snatch her out of the air but when Crescent Rose's blade cuts into the back of it's mouth, G-Rex realizes it had made a terrible mistake.

"Time to fucking die!" Firing all her rounds at once, Ruby sails past G-Rex and lands hard on the ground behind it. Using her scythe's handle to steady herself, she bit back a scream as pain surged through her right leg. Taking a quick glance down, she sees that her knee twisted badly when she landed.

A loud crash from behind draws Ruby's attention. Turning around she stares at the body of G-Rex. The massive Grimm is laying on it's side, blood pools around it's body. The entire upper half of it's skull is gone, it flew off after Ruby severed it from the body and landed a few feet away from the corpse. "Hehe...I win" The ground rushed up to meet her, no longer having the strength to keep herself standing, as Ruby passes out, she feel vibrations that are growing closer.

 

_Reaching into her hiding place, Ruby pulled out a box and set it on her bed. She stared at it for a moment, wondering if it was time to use it or not. Placing a hand on the box, Ruby thought about what lay inside, she wasn't sure why she had made the weapon, it didn't really suit her and it was essentially a copy but she practiced with it anyway, and she had become quite good, or at least that is what Pyrrha had commented during the few times they sparred._

_Plus, if something were to happen to Crescent Rose, it never hurt to have a second weapon on hand. With that thought, Ruby made her decision to bring the prototype with her._

" _Ruby" The voice of her partner and girlfriend broke Ruby out of her musing. "Are you ready yet, your transport leaves soon"_

_Packing up her gear, she quickly grabbed the box. "I'm on my way"_

When she awoke, the first thing Ruby took notice of was that she wasn't in the forest clearing anymore. Sitting up slowly, she found herself laying next to a small river. A deep rumble causes her to jump in fright, turning quickly, Ruby finds herself staring up at a Goliath. But not just any Goliath, no Ruby just happened to be lucky girl who finds herself facing the very Grimm who she saved.

"Ummm hi?" Another deep rumble was the response she received. "Did you bring me here?" The Goliath nods. Staring into it's eyes, she can see a hidden intelligence there, most likely gained from decades of existence. "Thank you, I guess, never really thanked a Grimm before"

As she chuckles nervously, before a roar in the distance quickly grabs Ruby and the Goliath's attention. For the Grimm it is a sign for it to get it's herd moving again, for Ruby it is a sign of trouble. Gripping her scythe tightly, she tries to ignore the pain in her leg. "It's the second one, isn't it?" The Goliath nods and points down river with it's trunk, seemingly telling her which way to go. "Thank you again" Ruby bows to the Goliath and starts moving as fast as she can.  


_“What do you mean Ruby is missing!” Professor Ozpin remained calm in the face of Yang Xiao Long's rage. “It was only meant to be a simple mission dammit!”_

_“Miss Xiao Long!” Glynda Goodwitch stepped forward, ready to reprimand Yang when Ozpin raised his hand, halting her. Steepling his hands and leaning forward, Ozpin stared at the remaining members of team RWBY. “ We have not receive word from miss Rose or the extraction team at the precise time that they were meant to report in. As it stands, we are marking them down as MIA”_

_“Then let us go out and look for her” Blake and Weiss nodded in agreement with Yang's statement, something that Ozpin smiled at. “That is why I called you three here. As of this moment, I am giving team RWBY the mission of search and rescue for missing student Ruby Rose. You will leave immediately, I wish you all the best of luck”_

Ruby leaned herself against a tree, taking a moment to recover her strength before continuing. As she followed the river, she realized that it was leading her back to the town where this entire event started.

 

_The Beowolf's head exploded as a bullet tore through it. With practiced ease, the sniper form is returned to scythe mode just in time to cleave another Beowolf in two. This mission was proving to be easier then Ruby was expecting, but that didn't mean she was going to let her guard down, there was still plenty of Grimm to kill and people to protect._

_The sounds of a woman screaming quickly grabbed the scythe wielder's attention, putting down another Beowolf, she rushed back towards the town. On the way she noticed a lot of dead Grimm, what was strange was that she had not yet come that way. As she entered the town, Ruby saw a woman come running around a corner. Before she could call out to the woman, a massive set of jaws clamp down on her head._

_Ruby covered her mouth to hold back the scream as a unknown type of Grimm tossed the woman into the air and caught her upper body in it's mouth at the same moment that a second Grimm grabbed the legs. She could only watch in horror as the two monsters tore the woman in half. The sight of blood spraying into the air and the sounds of flesh ripping burned into Ruby's mind._ _As she took a step back, she accidentally stepped on some broken glass and a sharp cracking sound filled the quiet street. Ruby's heart stopped when four sets of burning red eyes turn to her._

 

Something about the unnatural quiet breaks Ruby out of her memories and causes a wave of fear to grip her. Taking a slow, agonizing step forward, she continues making her way slowly towards the town. “ I just need to make it to the caves ” Ruby remembered seeing some caves on the mission briefing map “ I can rest there for an hour or two, then make for the town and call for help ”

She froze when the loud snapping of wood reached her ears. Turing in terror towards the forest, Ruby shakes her head frantically. “No, no no no no no” Birds fled in fear as the Grimm seems to melt out of the forest and steps onto the river bank. Blood drips down from it's mouth and claws as it swallows the remains of it's last meal, a griffin from the looks of the remains hanging from GriRex's mouth.

Ruby's eyes quickly flick over to the entrance of a small cave, and GriRex's do the same. The massive beast knows what she plans to do and almost seems to be daring Ruby to try. With no other choice remaining, she put all her strength into making for the cave as quickly as she could and this is what GriRex wanted. Seeing Ruby move, GriRex roars and starts making for her. Each massive step sends water and gravel flying into the air, and Ruby can feel the ground shake but she dares not look back.

Each second was like an eternity to the young huntress. Her heart hammered away within her chest and she desperately tried to block out the sounds of each foot step that brought death closer to her. Pushing all her remaining strength into her legs, and forcing herself to ignore the pain in her right leg, Ruby hurls herself into the cave. Luck was on her side as she narrowly avoids being crushed within GriRex's jaws.

Ruby winces as her shoulder hits hard off a rock, but she doesn't have the time to recover as she quickly rolls away from the three large claws that dig into the ground she was just laying on. Leaning her back against a stone pillar, she watches as the clawed hand pulls back out of the cave, leaving three deep gouges behind in the rock. GriRex's massive head blocked the cave entrance and two of it's four eyes peered inside, casting an unearthly red glow into the cave. The beast stares at Ruby for several seconds before moving away.

With the sounds of GriRex growing fainter, Ruby gives in to exhaustion and passes out again.

 

Yang stares sadly at her sister as she lays in a hospital bed. Her body was connected to so many wires and tubes that it was hard to tell where they all ended. Sitting next to the bed, with Ruby's hand in her own is Weiss, she had taken to watching over Ruby during the previous night and was taking a slight nap while Yang was there. When another hand gives her's a comforting squeeze, Yang jumps slightly but doesn't take her eyes off of her sister.

“How is she doing?” Blake frowns whenever she looks at Ruby, worry for her leader and friend clear on her face. But she knows she needs to be there for Yang, since this is so much harder for her.

The blonde shakes her head and tries to force down the anger welling within her. “There hasn't been any change” she growls and looks away from her sister “It's been two weeks dammit! Why is she still unconscious!?”

The Faunus gently leads her partner over to the chairs that had been set up in the room for them. “Yang I know you are worried about Ruby, hell the only person who has been here for her more then you is Weiss, but you have to give it time. Don't forget how bad she was when we found her”

Yang flinches at the memory of her little sister's body broken and covered in blood “We still don't know what happened out there. Something nearly killed my sister and they won't let me go kick it's ass!”

Blake placed a hand on Yang's cheek and locked eyes with her. “Because you need to be here for Ruby. Let Ozpin deal with whatever went wrong on the mission. We will stay here and wait for Ruby to wake up, ok?”

 

" _Any word back from the team you sent to discover what became of the other Grimm?" Ozpin watched his friend carefully, knowing the answer would not be one of confirmation._

_General Ironwood folded his arms behind his back and stared out the windows towards the city. "Not as of yet. But I am not worried, if one of those things could be taken down by a, rather skilled, novice. Then I am sure my trained officers can finish off an injured one"_

Blood slowly runs down stone, as the body of an Atlas solider lays motionless with three massive slash wounds to the chest. Another hangs from a tree, impaled on a branch.

" _This is serious, Jim. We know nothing about this Grimm species, what it can do, how many there are"_

Several dismembered bodies lay strewn around the clearing, blood flowing from them and soaking the ground red. The last remaining soldier fires wildly at something, his eyes filled with terror as something closes in.

" _They could posses abilities that we have never encountered before, I do not believe one team is enough"_

The soldier's body falls to the ground, blood pouring out of three large wounds in his chest. Turning his head to the side, he looks at his attacker. She is small, like a child, her skin is a pale white with jagged markings the color of dried blood running up her arms and legs to her back. The girl kneels down next to his body and places her hands on his neck, fingers turn into claws as she violently tears the head from the body.

Crimson hair flows down her back, covering the strange jaggedly striped markings and ends just above a little stub of a tail. Dropping the head and reaching upwards, she gently lifts the helmet she is wearing, a large horned skull, and reveals her burning red eyes. With her face free of the helmet, the girl brings a piece of torn cloth up to her nose and takes in the scent lingering on it. A pleasurable growl, almost like a purr, bubbles up from her chest, but when she cannot find the same scent on any of the corpses, the sound turns to one of anger.

Enraged that the one she wants is not among the dead, the girl begins to mutilate the body in front of her, tearing it apart with her claws, and coating herself in blood. Another growl fills the clearing, but unlike before, it continues to build until it changes "Rrrrrrrrrrrreeeeed" Looking at the cloth she breathes in it's scent once more. "Red" The girl roars the word to the heavens.

Miles away, in a hospital room in Beacon, Ruby Rose awakens with a scream.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team RWBY waits for their leader to recover, They learn that footage from the retrieval team has been found and that they are being allowed to view it. What will the footage reveal and will it provide any answers to what happened to Ruby.

Weiss wakes immediately when Ruby screams. After a split second sweep to determine that the cause of her partner's distress was not in the room, she quickly concluded that she must have had a nightmare. “Ruby, Ruby it's ok, calm down” Weiss says trying to calm the red haired beauty down, but it doesn't appear to be working.

 

As her efforts fail, the Schnee heiress quickly presses the emergency call button and hopes the hospital staff are not incompetent. Luckily for both her and the staff, they arrive quickly and get to work as soon as they arrive.

 

The medical staff were eventually able to calm Ruby down. It had taken strapping her down to the bed and quite a few doses of sedatives . After sending word to Yang and Blake, Weiss had been forced to stand back and watch while the doctors had helped her partner, unable to aid them in anyway.

 

Each second was like a knife blade to her heart and there was no escaping it. To watch as the one she loved awoke screaming in terror and being unable to help her, hurt the heiress in ways that she couldn't begin to explain. When the doctors finally succeeded in calming Ruby down, Weiss quickly reclaimed her spot beside the bed and took Ruby's hand into her own. “What happened to you, Ruby?” She gently brushes some hair out of her face. “Please come back to me”

 

The room lapsed into silence, the only sounds to be heard was the steady beeping of the medical machines and Ruby's soft breathes. This allowed Weiss to have ample warning to the arrival of the rest of team RWBY. The door nearly came off it's hinges with the force used to open it. Normally this would have resulted in Weiss reprimanding Yang, but in this case she could understand the blonde's lack of patience, especially if she didn't even bother to put on her prosthetic.

 

“What the hell happened?!” Yang demanded in a hushed voice, she might of blasted the door open but she still understood that she was in a hospital. Taking a quick look around the room confirmed one of her fears hadn't come to pass, but she still felt the need to ask. “Did she...you know?” Yang motions towards her eyes, and sighs with relief when Weiss shakes her head.

 

“I don't know what happened, Yang” Weiss turns back to look at Ruby's sleeping face. “One moment she was sleeping, the next she wakes up, screaming in terror” She chokes back a sob as the memory of what happened tries to resurface. “I tried to calm her down, but nothing I did worked” Weiss looks up at Yang, with tears of sorrow and frustration welling up in her eyes. “I'm so sorry, Yang”

 

The blonde held up her left hand to stop Weiss from saying any more. “It isn't your fault. We have no idea what happened to Ruby out there, so don't blame yourself, Weiss. Both myself and Blake would feel the same in your situation” Turning her hand and running it through her hair, Yang sits down in one of the chairs provided for them “What we need to do is wait for Ruby to recover. She's going to wake up and then we will find out what happened to her” She pauses when a hand is placed on her shoulder and gives a reassuring squeeze. Smiling slightly, Yang puts her hand over Blake's. While their relationship was almost shattered beyond repair during the battle for Beacon, because of her own rage and Blake's stupid idea in distancing herself to keep Yang safe, the two had rebuilt it into something stronger.

 

“It seems we do not need to wait for the kid to wake up” The three young women turned quickly to face the new speaker, each of them readying themselves to fight, despite not having their weapons on hand. Qrow smirks from his place next to the door. “Not bad girls, reaction time is a bit slow, but otherwise you did good” He pushes himself off the wall and walks towards them, taking a second to stop next to the bed and looks over his niece. While his face appeared emotionless, inside Qrow was raging. Once they got the go ahead, he was going to take his time in killing the monster that hurt his family.

 

“What do you mean we don't need to wait for Ruby to wake up!” Normally Yang would be more then happy to see her uncle, but with everything that had happened, his choice of words sparked more anger in her. Seeing his eldest niece about to erupt, Qrow quickly defused the situation. “Calm down, Yang. I want the kid to recover as much as you, so sit your ass back down” hearing the bite in her, normally calm, uncle's tone quickly put a stop to Yang's anger and she meekly sat back down.

 

With a quick nod, the scythe wielding drunkard turns his attention back to Ruby. “Better. Now the reason I said that it seems we won't need Ruby to wake up, is because Ozpin has managed to recover the footage from the first team who went to extract her after the mission was over” Pausing to allow the information to sink in, Qrow takes a second to chose his next words. “And while it might not really do much, Ozpin has agreed to allow you too view it.”

 

“When” if Qrow was surprised that the response came from the silent member of team RWBY, he didn't show it. He merely turns slightly so that the Faunus was in his field of view. “And who will watch over Ruby while we are watching it?” Blake normally wouldn't have spoken up first, but in this situation she was the only one who still had a moderate grasp on her emotions to think clearly. Not to say she wasn't concerned for her friend, she just knew that losing her head would not help things.

 

“Right now. That's why I'm here” lightly patting Ruby's hand, he gives her a small smile. “Get better soon kiddo.” he ruffles the sleeping Ruby's hair and turns to the others. ”Your friends, Team JNPR, volunteered to watch Ruby while you're away, so let's get going”

 

When they stepped out of the hospital room, they were greeted by the sight of team JNPR. While most of their friends remained unchanged, if not a bit more mature, it was Pyrrha who always seemed to draw stares. Every inch of her exposed pale skin was covered in cracks the color of dying embers, a lasting reminder of what almost ended her life on top of Beacon tower. No one is quite sure what happened when Ruby activated her powers after Cinder shot Pyrrha, but what they do know is that it froze, not only the Wyvern, but also Pyrrha's body long enough to move her into a second stasis pod, similar to the one that Amber was being kept in.

 

Seeing the WBY of team RWBY come out of the room, Jaune stepped forward to greet them. “Hey guys, how....hows Ruby doin?” The blonde leader had come a long way since 'joining' Beacon, while still not able to active his semblance, Jaune has proven himself time and time again that he is deserving of being a huntsman. “I know it's not much, but we're all hoping she pulls through”

 

“Yep, the doctors won't let us bring any pancakes, but I'm sure once Ruby is better she will really enjoy having some” The group chuckled at Nora's usual enthusiasm, even when things looked bad, the bubbly young woman tried to lighten things up.

 

Chuckling softly, Yang smiles, but it was easy to tell it wasn't a true smile “Thanks Nora. I'm sure Rubes will love some of your pancakes when she feels better” She was trying to put on a brave face, but they all were made painfully aware that Ruby might not wake up.

 

Pyrrha stepped forward and began to use sign language , her only way of communication until a more permanent solution was discovered. It surprised and shocked many of them that Nora could understand sign language, but Weiss knowing it was probably due to some business involving Schnee corp affiliates.

 

{How are you all doing?} While she was concerned for Ruby, Pyrrha knew that the other members of team RWBY also needed support and she was more then willing to offer it after all they had done for her. {If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask}

 

“Thank you Pyrrha, that means a lot to us” Both Yang and Blake nodded in agreement with Weiss's statement, as all three of them felt the same about the woman's generosity. “We....it's been rough. We are hoping that she recovers but at the same time.....” No one needed to hear her finish the statement, they all understood perfectly what Weiss left unsaid. “Right now all we ask is that you keep Ruby safe for us” The members of team JNPR each offered a nod and a smile of reassurance before moving past them into the room.

 

“Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to her” Jaune paused for a moment, as if to think about what to say next. “I don't think we can ever fully repay Ruby for what she did for us, but we will do our best, no matter what”

 

To the surprise of everyone, Weiss hugged Jaune suddenly. After getting over his initial surprise, Jaune returned the hug, years ago he would of enjoyed it, but he knew that there was nothing romantic about this hug, it was simply a show of gratitude. “Thank you Jaune”

 

With a chuckle, the blonde swordsman released the hug and steps back. “No problem Snow Angel. Now get going, you guys need to find out what happened so we can get some payback for Ruby .”

 

With that said, he separated from the girls and went to join up with his team. WBY took a second to watch the members of team JNPR before following after Qrow, who had waited for them in silence.

 

Ozpin looked up at the sound of the elevator's arrival. His face set into a neutral expression as the occupants stepped out into his office. Standing up slowly, and retrieving his cane. The aged professor makes his way around the desk and towards the group. Stopping just short of them, he leaned heavily on his cane, ignoring the pain in his leg. “Welcome, I see Qrow didn't waste time informing you about our discovery”

 

“They had a right to know, Ozzy” Taking out his hip flask and taking a quick swig of it's contents, Qrow's red eyes sweep the room. “So” Wiping his mouth of any left over liquid “Where is Jimmie?”

 

“I have told you not to call me that, Branwen” Almost as if summoned, General Ironwood stepped out of the second elevator, accompanied by Winter Schnee. Ironwood nods briefly towards team RWBY, before turning his glare back towards the other two men in the room. “Why is it, that every time you two appear on my desk, it has to do with troubling matters?”Ironwood asks.

 

Sending a smirk and wink towards the elder Schnee, who scowls at him in return, Qrow brushes off James' frustration “While I'm flattered you thought of myself and Ozpin being on your desk” Yang covers up her laugh as a cough “But you're not really my type, Jimmie” The growl that Qrow gets as a response just makes his smirk even bigger.

 

“If you are both done confessing your love for one another” All eyes turned back to Ozpin and Yang once more had to cover up her laughter. “We are all here for a reason, so let us not delay any further, shall we?” Seeing that he had everyone's attention again, Ozpin took a sip from his true weapon, and the only thing to survive the destruction of his office, the eternal coffee mug.

 

Walking back to his desk, Ozpin took out his scroll and inserted it into the computer. Several video screens appeared around the office, each one displaying a different point of view. “This is the footage we have recovered from the first extraction team. It was when they failed to report in that I discovered something was wrong and informed you about ms. Rose's status as MIA” Hitting the play button, everyone turned their attention to the first screen.

 

_< Camera 1>_

 

_The soft sound of music was barely heard over the roar of the bulkhead's engines, but the team sitting inside didn't seem to mind. Each member was doing their own thing, prepping weapons and gear, relaxing, chatting with team mates, or in the case of the commander, watching her team._

 

_Turning her head at the sound of movement next to her, the commander found herself looking at a tall, muscular, blond haired man who smirked in her direction and leaned back in his seat._

“ _So Commander” The joking tone was clear in his voice “What is our illustrious mission today? Stopping a war? Maybe rescuing some beautiful princess?”_

 

_The snort that escaped the commander was anything but ladylike and her tone was equally as joking as the soldier's. “Davids, you ask that every time. When are you going to accept that we ain't getting anything like that. This is just a simple snatch and grab pick up. Fly in, find the huntress and get her home”_

 

_Davis just continued to smirk “Even a simple mission can be an important one, commander. Don't tell me getting promoted killed your sense of adventure, Mariana”_

 

_A growl escaped the, now named, commander's lips and she narrowed her eyes at the grinning blonde. “What have I told you about using my name, Davids?”_

 

“ _Hmm that depends Commander” Davids leaned in close to the woman “On which situation you are referring to, Mariana Davids” The camera cuts out as the two share a kiss._

 

_When the camera came back on, the inside of the bullhead is now shaded red and the six members of the extraction team are tense and quiet. A voice came in over the intercom, disrupting the silence. “ETA two minutes, people”_

 

_Commander Davids nodded, even though the pilot couldn't see and addressed her team. “Roberts, you're on the roof. Anything moves I want you to report it in. Human or faunus I want you to watch them like a hawk. If it's Grimm, put it down”_

 

_A young woman sitting next to a sniper rifle, that was taller then her, nodded “Understood, Commander” her Vacouvian accent came through strong but her team had no problems understanding her._

 

“ _Glades one and two” She spoke to the pair of dog eared twins seated across from her “We don't know if the huntress will need medical aid or if there will be any survivors, but I want the two of you to be ready for anything, understood?”_

 

_The two silver haired medics saluted. “Yes ma'am” They quickly began making sure they have everything they might possibly need for the situation on hand._

 

_The last two she had to speak to were her husband and the mountain of a man sitting next to him. “Davids, Nikolai you two are with me. We go in, grab the hunter and any survivors and we get the fuck out. I don't want to stay in Mantle any longer then we have to”_

 

“ _No problem boss” Davids gave his wife a pair of thumbs up, while Gomez nods and spoke in a rough tone “Understood Komandir”_ _The team once more slipped into silence. Only the sound of the engines and the wind filled the hold now. Once more the camera cut out._

 

_< Camera 6>_

 

“ _This town is dead, commander” The accented voice of Lt Roberts breaks the silence. “I'm seeing no movement, not even Grimm activity” She continued to sweep the town from her vantage point._

 

“ _Yeah we can see that Roberts, how about something new” The Vacouvian woman smirked at the sound of Davids annoyed tone. “Well from where I am sitting, the commander's ass looks pretty sweet” Laughter filled the radio chatter and Davids surprised stuttering caused even more._

 

_The jovial mood was quickly cut short. “Alright that's enough” Commander Davids voice cut through the laughter like a knife. “Focus back on the mission, and not on my ass Roberts”_

 

“ _Sure thing, commander, but it's not going to” Something darts quickly between some of the buildings and Roberts turns her sight towards it. “Contact. Fifty meters to the north, moving fast” She tries to keep up with the shadow._

 

_The rest of the team swiftly entered combat mode “Anything else, Roberts? Hostile? Human or Grimm?” Mariana didn't like this situation. The town was too silent, too dead. Something wasn't right about this place. “I need a visual here”_

 

“ _Trying” 'fucking hell, stop moving' Roberts tried desperately to keep up with the shadow. “I'm seeing....looks human, no visible faunus features......seems to be female....boss I think it's our missing hunter”_

 

_< Camera 1>_

 

_A small figure wrapped in red stumbled into the street and stared at the group in shock. She was holding a massive red and black scythe and appeared to be quite injured, with blood running down her left arm and her right leg was being held slightly off the ground._

 

“ _Ruby Rose?” Seeing the girl nod, Mariana lowered her weapon and stepped forward. “I am commander Davids, we have been sent to extract you and” she takes a moment to look around. “Any possible survivors”_

 

“ _No” Ruby's voice was quiet, disturbingly quiet “no survivors” When she looked up at them, they saw fear in her eyes “We need to leave commander, we need to leave now”_

 

“ _Do not worry, miss Rose, we will extract once we” A loud roar filled the air, followed by the sound of gunfire. The huntress seemed to freeze up, but Mariana wasn't concerned about that right now. “Roberts, report. Roberts!”_

 

_< Camera 6, moments earlier>_

 

_She watched the interaction between her commander and the huntress through her scope, waiting for the order to either scout for survivors or move out when suddenly something liquid dropped onto her shoulder. Turning her head, she looks at the strange substance that slides down her shoulder. Slowly, she looks upwards and her vision is filled with a gapping maw full of sharp teeth. “Holy shit!”_

 

_Roberts turned quickly just as a roar ripped through the silence. The massive Grimm lunged forward just as she fired off a round. The bullet bounced harmlessly off the beasts hide and Roberts screamed out in pain. It felt like her arm was in a vice, but she couldn't give up yet._

 

_Placing her feet on the Grimm's snout, she pushed with all her strength. Slowly her arm went slack and the sound of tearing flesh and cracking bone filled the night. Without any more resistance, Roberts found herself flying backwards, away from the Grimm and over the edge of the building. Pain coursed through her body and darkness began to take hold of her, but still Roberts smirked when a projectile slammed into the Grimm's head and exploded._

 

The Camera footage freezes on the blurred image of a large creature being slightly illuminated by the light of exploding dust.

 

_< Camera 1>_

 

_Reloading his weapon, Nikolai stepped away from the group. “Komandir” Lifting the large DPG-29 Vampir, the mountain of a man turns to Mariana “I vill keep the Grimm busy. Get little ones too transport” Something grabbed his arm. Looking down, he finds Ruby Rose holding his his wrist._

 

“ _D-don't. You don't understand. This....these Grimm. Their....their not” She stopped when a large hand gently rested on the top of her head and ruffled her hair. “do not vorry little one, I know vhat I am doing. Now, all of you, go” A roar from the Grimm brings his attention back to it. “I have vork to do”_ _Nikolai takes off running down one of the side streets and the grimm leaps down from the roof and follows him._

 

“ _Dammit Nikolai!” Davids shouted down the street after the giant “Don't you go and get yourself killed, ya hear me!” Turning to the twins. “You two with me, we need to secure Roberts”_

 

_Watching the three make haste towards the location that Roberts hit the ground, Mariana wanted to badly to go with them, to make sure her 'friend' and team mate was safe, but she needed to keep a handle on the situation. Turning to Ruby, she took note that the young huntress looked ready to chase after Nikolai._

 

“ _Don't” Ruby paused and turned to Mariana “He knows what to do, and if you try to help, you could mess up his concentration. I'm going to need your help here, understand” Seeing her nod, Mariana grabbed her pistol. “Now, let's move”_

 

_The two quickly joined the others. As they got closer, they could hear the voices of the twin medics as they discussed Roberts condition and what to do with her. “We should seal the wound, there is no hope of reattachment” “No, we wrap it tight for now and get her to a hospital for more thorough recovery.” “If we do that, it's possible she might not make it!” “And I do not want to do her anymore harm by sealing her wound in the field!”_

 

“ _H-how is she?” She tried to keep her emotions in check, but the thought of any of her team being hurt always got to her. When the two medics reluctantly parted from their patient and Mariana got her first look, it took all she had not to break form. The first, and most obvious thing, her eyes were drawn to was what remained for Roberts arm. Shredded flesh and splintered bone hung down just a few inchs from her shoulder, the rest of it gone, torn violently from her by the Grimm._

 

_Pushing down her emotions, Mariana barked out orders. “Glades, get her to the damn bullhead. Davids, Rose!” Ruby looks at her with surprise. “You two are providing cover, Anything moves and it ain't human, put it down!” she ejects her guns previous clip and reloads it with specialized dust rounds._

 

_The group made their way silently through the town, the only thing breaking the silence was the sounds of battle off in the distance. As they reached the bullhead and climbed inside, Ruby starts looking around at the shadows with a frown on her face and the grip on her scythe increases. Davids, noticing Ruby's behavior, addresses her as the transport starts to lift off the ground. “No need to worry, that crazy giant knows what he is doing and won't be taken down so easily, by a strange single Grimm”_

 

“ _That's the problem” The remaining members of the team turned to her with looks of confusion. “There was only one” Suddenly the pilot shouts out. “BRACE!” but it was too late. A Flash of white passed by the windows before a heavy impact slammed into the side of the Bullhead, sending it spiraling out of control._

 

The video footage stops abruptly, and Yang was not happy about it. “That's it?!” Jumping from her seat, eyes flashing between red and violet. “That told us jack shit!”

 

“Yang!” Reaching up and gently taking her girlfriend's hand in her own, Blake tried to calm her down before something happened. “Remember where you are, deep breathes” Seeing her take in deep, ragged breathes, Blake continued. “I'm sure that isn't all there is, but with what we have just seen, perhaps it is best we take a moment to reflect on it”

 

“Miss Belladona is correct” Ozpin drew all attention to himself. “Commander Davids camera was quite damaged when it was recovered and the footage is fragmented at best, unwatchable at it's worst.”

 

With one last shuddering breathe, Yang sat back down next to Blake. “Sorry about that”

 

“While unprofessional, it is completely understandable” Yang turns slightly to look at Winter. “You are concerned for your sister, there is nothing wrong with that” She gave a small smile, one which quickly morphs into a smirk as both the B and Y of the team flush red slightly. Her sister however scowls and begins muttering angrily about overly sexy sisters. “However this” her smirk is replaced by a frown as she turns to the still image of the unknown Grimm “Is concerning. What type of Grimm is it?”

 

Roberts falling from the roof, and the light from the explosion made making out the Grimm in the picture very difficult, even with the use of enhancement software, it did little other then highlight the general shape of the creature.

 

“Looks like a Creep, only with more armor” Qrow leaned forward to analyse the image. “Never seen anything like it and I've killed my fair share of Grimm. Could be a new mutation”

 

“I don't think so” Ironwood looked at the Grimm “Yes it looks similar to a Creep, but similarity is small. Notice the distance between the head and the back legs, the length of the skull, and the front limbs. This is a completely new species”

 

“Indeed, many would find this discovery frightening while others would be fascinated” Pausing to take a drink, Ozpin carefully analysed the image. “Unfortunately we won't know more until ms. Rose awakens or the survivors are ready to talk”

 

“Survivors?” They all turned towards Weiss “Who else was found besides Ruby?”

 

“A valid question Ms. Schnee. The other two Survivors were Commander Mariana Davids and Lt. Christia Roberts. Ms. Roberts is still unconscious from her encounter with the unknown and Ms. Davids hasn't left her side since waking up.”

 

Seeing the confused faces, Ironwood spoke up. “Their situation is their own business, while it has put them into a awkward position, considering that they filed false information, it is not our immediate concern.” Turning back to the screens “Now play the rest of the footage, Ozpin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Bios
> 
> Mariana Davids:  
> Age 31  
> Height 5'9  
> Skin: pale  
> Hair: Dark Brown  
> Eyes: Green  
> Country of Origin: Atlas  
> Occupation: Military Commander  
> Sex: Female  
> Weapon: twin 8mm dual action pistols
> 
> Samuel Davids:  
> Age: 30  
> Height: 6'1  
> Skin: Tan  
> Hair: Blonde  
> Eyes: Brown  
> Country of Origin: Atlas  
> Occupation: Military  
> Sex: Male  
> Weapon: M9 rapid action assault rifle
> 
> Christia Roberts:  
> Age: 28  
> Height: 5'6  
> Skin: caramel  
> Hair: Brown  
> Eyes: Sapphire  
> Country of Origin: Vacou  
> Occupation: Military  
> Sex: Female  
> Weapon: High caliber Satevari Sniper Rifle
> 
> Nikolai:  
> Age: 35  
> Height: 6'9  
> Skin: Pale  
> Hair: Silver  
> Eyes: Coal   
> Country of Origin: Mantle  
> Occupation: Military  
> Sex: Male  
> Weapon: DPG-29 Vampir RPG
> 
> Tyson Glade:  
> Age: 25  
> Height: 6'0  
> Skin: Pale  
> Hair: Brown  
> Eyes: Blue  
> Race: Dog Faunus  
> Country of Origin: Atlas  
> Occupation: Military Medic  
> Sex: Male  
> Weapon: Bo Staff
> 
> Harrison Glade:  
> Age 25  
> Height: 6'0  
> Skin: Pale  
> Hair: Brown  
> Eyes: Blue  
> Race: Dog Faunus  
> Country of Origin: Atlas  
> Occupation: Military Medic  
> Sex: Male  
> Weapon: Bow


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Solo mission takes a turn for the worst for Ruby as she finds herself becoming the obsession of a unknown Grimm. Will she make it out alive and will her friends and loved ones be able to save her from this new and deadly foe. Blood and Gore warning, mentions of WhiteRose and Bumblebee, don't like then don't read. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose has been sent on a solo mission, but things take a turn for the worse when she encounters an unknown enemy. Will she make it out alive or will this be her end.
> 
> Gore and Blood warning
> 
> Italics are memories and past events

_The camera flickered several times before the video was fully restored and the image of a trashed Bullhead came into view. The vehicle lay on it's side several feet away, Mariana had been thrown from the hold when it first hit the ground._

_With a groan of pain, she pushed herself off the ground and tried to figure out what happened. Looking around, Mariana spotted Ruby Rose and Tyson Glade not far from her, and too her relief they had Anna with them. As she moved to stand the sound of gun fire quickly drew her attention back to the downed bullhead._   
  


“ _Come on you bastard!” Gun in hand, Micheal opened fire at something hidden in the smoke, a guttural roar was the response he received and a large shape moved towards him. Before the gigantic creature was on top of him, Harrison Glade drew it's attention with a well placed arrow shot._

_The armor tipped shaft pierced through the skin in between two of the creature's armored plates. “Mariana!” Hearing her name, she turned towards Micheal. “Get the others out of here, me and Harry will keep it busy.”_   
  


_The sound of metal being crushed , instantly became the center of attention as the Grimm bulldozed through the wreckage of the bullhead in it's attempt to catch Harrison, who had been using the vehicle as a vantage point for his shots._

_Mariana tried to catch a clear view of the Grimm, but it was always moving and combined with the smoke from the crash, all she was able to get was brief flashes of white. “Go!” Reloading his rifle, Micheal dashed off into the smoke after the Grimm._   
  


“ _Dammit, Micheal! You better not die!” picking herself up, she dragged herself over to the others. “We need to go, now. Rose, weapon out and full alert, we ain't dying today” Pulling out her duel pistols, she took a brief glance at Christia. “We're moving out”_

_Ruby helped Tyson position Christia on his back before moving to the front with Mariana, Crescent Rose fully deployed._   
  


_Ten minutes in and they were making good ground despite being injured. Ruby's limp was much more noticeable now and Tyson's breathing had become quite labored lately, but they couldn't take the risk of stopping._

_The sounds of gunfire and monsters might have faded into the distance, but in a land infested with creatures of Grimm, they couldn't take any chances. When a horrified scream shattered the silence, they froze and by the look on Tyson's face, he knew who that scream belonged to._   
  


“ _C-Commander I......I” It was clear to see that he was struggling with his sense of duty and his loyalty to his brother. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up into the understanding eyes of his Commander. “Give her to me, Tyson”_

_Slowly, he shifted Christia over to Mariana. “Go, it was an honor serving with you” The dog Faunus smiled sadly at her and saluted “It was an honor Commander” Releasing his weapon, a long bo-staff with large spiked balls on either end, he nodded to them both and turned back towards the crash site._   
  


_Watching the last male member of her team disappear into the darkness, Mariana remained silent for a moment._

“ _Ruby, their all going to die, aren't they?” She didn't need the younger girl to confirm her fears, her silence was more than enough. “W-we...we should keep moving” she quickly made sure that Christia was secure on her back before moving on._  
  


_A groan from behind Mariana alerted them to Christia's awakening. Luckily for them, they discovered a hollow in the base of a large tree that was big enough to allow all three of them to fit in comfortably. Gently sitting her up against the wall, Mariana kneeled down next to her remaining team mate._

“ _Christia?” Slowly a familiar pair of emerald eyes opened and began scanning the area, when they landed on her own, Mariana watched as a smile quickly took over Christia's face. “Morning beautiful” Then, without warning, she leaned over and placed her lips on Mariana's._

_With all that had happened, she didn't even bother keeping up her illusion, Mariana returned the kiss and held on tightly to Christia. It was only the small sound of surprise that Ruby made, which broke her out of the moment._

_When she looked over towards the huntress, she found her staring out into to forest, purposely avoiding looking in their direction, from embarrassment or disgust, she wasn't sure._   
  


“ _We should be safe here for now” Ruby's voice broke through the silence. “It will rain soon, that should cover up our scents but until then we are going to be in trouble.” She paused for a moment “I think I can hear water nearby, I'll be back in a moment” and with that, she slipped out of the hollow and disappeared into the darkness._  
  


_The adrenaline from everything that happened started to leave her body and Mariana found herself giving in to exhaustion. Settling herself down and pulling, the once more unconscious Christia into her arms, she closed her eyes and got some rest._   
  


_While the two soldiers slept, Ruby returned to the hiding spot with a fresh canteen of water in her hands. Seeing the two, she settled herself down by the entrance and began checking her weapon while also keeping an eye on the forest._   
  


_Any small movement caused her to tense and it was clear that she needed rest badly but was refusing to give in._

“ _I know this is being recorded” While kept low, her voice still came across loudly in the silent forest. “If I don't make it out of this alive....” Ruby shakes her head “No, I can't think like that. But still, I love you Weiss. If this is goodbye, then I'm so sorry” A sudden noise had Ruby's immediate attention, for several seconds she didn't move. Only when she was sure it was safe did she start breathing again._  
  


_Just as it seemed she would have a moment to relax, Ruby went completely rigid and her eyes were wide with fear. Her neck nearly snapped at the speed in which she turned her head to stare out into the darkness. Nothing appeared on the video and the forest was silent, so it wasn't clear what had Ruby so frightened, but soon it was revealed. Slowly the camera began to shake, it wasn't noticeable at first but with each passing second the shaking became more intense._   
  


_The shaking reached such a level that is was able to awaken Mariana from her exhaustion induced slumber. Before she was even fully awake, she found her mouth covered by Ruby's hand and the young woman silently telling her to stay quiet. Nodding in confirmation, the two waited as the shaking grew closer._   
  


_A small flock of sorrowfuls took flight in terror and the trees snapped and parted as one of the Grimm pushed it's way into the clearing. Illuminated in the moonlight, Mariana felt her blood run cold at the sight of the beast that decimated her team._   
  


“Holy fuck!” No one corrected Yang for her language, they were all stunned at the creature in the footage. “Ruby took on two of those things?!”  
  


Weiss quickly lost what little color she had in her skin and wrapped her arms protectively around herself as thoughts of losing Ruby became all the more dominate once again. Seeing the distress her sister was in, Winter put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze to grab Weiss's attention. Beside her, Qrow clicked his tongue in annoyance and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. “Well, definitely not a Creep”  
  


_The massive creature lowered itself down onto it's front limbs, bringing it's head closer to the ground where it started searching for a scent. Several tense seconds went past before the Grimm rose up and made a strange chirpy call. The two women watched in confusion, wondering what the creature was doing, they didn't need to wait long as the second Grimm appeared from the forest, responding with it's own chirps._   
  


_Dread filled Mariana when the two Grimm looked up and stared at the hollow where the three were hiding. A sudden pressure on her hand brought her attention down to the woman in her lap, Christia looked up at her and smiled sadly, giving her hand another comforting squeeze._

“ _I'll draw their attention” the two women snapped their heads towards Ruby, who was slowly rolling a sphere in her hand. “If I can injure them in some way, then they'll become focused on me, that should keep you two safe”_

“ _T-that's suicide! Y-you can't” Ruby turned to Mariana and smiled. “Shield your eyes” She threw the sphere and it exploded in a blinding flash._  
  


_While Mariana was blinded for the moment, the camera picked up everything clearly, Ruby rushed from the hollow, Crescent Rose deploying as she closed in on the disorientated Grimm. Picking her moment, Ruby swung the scythe and managed to get the blade in between the armored neck plates of the larger Grimm, cutting a deep wound into the flesh._

_Lashing out wildly, the injured beast caught Ruby in the stomach with it's arm. It's small companion, it's eye sight now more clear, roared in fury and rushed after Ruby as she took off into the forest._   
  


_The Injured Grimm paused too look at the hollow, it's eyes narrowed and for one terrifying second, Mariana feared it would come for them, but it turned and followed it's companion into the forest after Ruby._   
  


“That is the last images we have of Ms Rose and the two unknowns.” Ozpin stopped the video and stood up “The recovery team found commander Davids and LT Roberts in that location, both in need of medical assistance.”

Stopping in front of one of the large windows, he folded his arms behind his back. “The bodies of the other team members were recovered as well, each in varying conditions, I'll spare you the details but it's clear they didn't die pleasantly.”  
  


“So if we want the rest of the story” Qrow sat forward, folding his hands together and resting his chin on them “We need Ruby to wake up.”

With a sigh, he stood up and brushed off his pants “I'm heading out Ozzy, see if I can't find anything about the Unknown. Let me know when the kid wakes up.” He paused suddenly on his way to the elevator, causing Glynda and Ironwood to look at him oddly, while Ozpin mearly raised an eyebrow. Qrow shook his head and muttered to himself, though everyone still heard him “Took her long enough”  
  


Weiss and Blake didn't understand what he meant, and his colleagues gave no outward reaction, but Yang stood up instantly, startling her team-mates, and was out of the room before they could asks what was wrong.  
  


She raced through the building, her thoughts focused solely on getting to her sister's room before it was too late.

Entering the hospital wing, narrowly avoiding all obstacles that popped up in her path, Yang barreled past Ren and Nora. Taking the corner onto Ruby's ward she startled the rest of team JNPR, who were waiting outside the room for some reason.  
  


“Yang? What are you doing” Jaune didn't get to finish as Yang grabbed him by the front of his armor and lifted him up.

“Why the hell aren't you in there with Ruby?!” Pyrrha placed a hand on Yang's arm and forcibly, but gently, lowered it and Jaune down. “Thanks Pyrrha, Yang the reason we're out here is because the doctors wanted to check up on Ruby and asked us to step out for a moment”  
  


“Are you sure it was the usual doctor?” Seeing the pair nod, Yang allowed herself to relax, but still her uncle's words played on her mind. “I'm just going to pop in real quick, they can't kick me out, being kin and all.”

Walking past them, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. Taking a second to prepare, Yang opened her eyes and stared at the figure next to Ruby's bed. “Hello _Mother_ ”  
  


“Why the hell did Yang run off like that?” Blake shook her head at Weiss's question.

“I'm not sure Weiss, there is very little that gets to Yang, outside of those close to her. She probably wanted to check on Ruby.”

The white haired young woman nodded in agreement, it did sound like something Yang would do, she herself would of done it but had held herself back for the moment.  
  


The two arrived at the ward and saw Ruby's doctor standing at the nurse's station going over some papers. Seeing a chance to learn if there had been any changes, they walked towards the man, who noticed their approach and turned to greet them. “Ah, ms Rose's team-mates.”  
  


“Hello Doctor Glenn, has there been any change with Ruby?” The doctor wasn't surprised by the question, Weiss would ask for every little detail concerning her girlfriend's recovery.

With a quiet chuckle, he picks up the charts concerning Ruby and slowly goes through them. “Nothing major has happened, we had a slight problem when one of ms. Rose's IV tubes became blocked,but it was corrected rather quickly”  
  


A small amount of worry filled Weiss at the notion of something going wrong, but it quickly bled away with the knowledge that it was nothing serious. The two thanked the doctor and started heading for Ruby's room when he addressed them once more.

“Oh and when you see ms. Rose's mother, please tell her that threatening the nursing staff isn't all that effective, I know, I've tried.” The man chuckled at his joke, not realizing how his words had effected the two girls.  
  


“R-Ruby's mother?” It was Blake who asked the question, as Weiss was frozen in shock. Glenn nodded while looking at another set of charts.

“Yes, a rather blunt and forceful woman, much like ms.Rose's sister. But it was obvious she was worried so we didn't take much offense from her words.” Turning back to the station, he collected the last of his notes. “Well I must be going, busy day and all. Take care”  
  


Weiss and Blake quickly shared a look and made haste towards Ruby's room. They spotted the members of team JNPR waiting outside with concerned looks and could just about hear the harsh whispers coming from behind the closed door.  
  


**a few moments earlier**   
  


“Hello _Mother:_ ” Yang spat the word out like a curse as she glares at the back of the woman who she spent most of her life chasing, only to be disappointed at every turn. Seeing her here, in a place she had no right to be, caused Yang to feel so much hatred.  
  


“Hello Yang” Raven doesn't look up from where she sits, one hand gently running through Ruby's hair while the other holds on to one of Ruby's.

“Qrow sensed me no doubt” She quietly chuckles and Yang is stunned by how beautiful and motherly the woman appears, which confuses the brawler greatly since the last time they met, Raven refused to remove that damn nevermore mask.  
  


“Y-yeah he...he did” Right now Yang had no idea how to handle this situation. She was expecting harsh words and criticism, instead she finds herself faced with a concerned woman acting like a real mother. “What...what are you doing here?”  
  


Silence follows the question for several moments as Raven tries to think of how to respond. “Despite Ozpin's attempts, there are still cracks in the walls, cracks from which information slips. I learned about Ruby's situation through one of those cracks.” She tore her gaze away from the young woman in the bed to look at the one she abandoned so long ago. “She...you....both of you are all I have left of Summer. When you lost your arm I visited, even if you didn't know. I knew I had to be here when I learned what happened.”  
  


“What are you talking about? What does mom have to do with this?” Now Yang was even more confused, none of this was making sense. First she had to deal with learning some small part about what happened to her sister and now she finds her mother acting like she is Ruby's... “No!” Her eyes grow wide with disbelief. “No way, no fucking way!”  
  


Raven smiles sadly, knowing that Yang had come to the right conclusion. “It's rare for a child to not inherit either of the parents semblance, but you had to be the one to do it.

Neither myself or Summer possessed the one you wield and TaiYang, for all his physical strength and notorious rage, he certainly didn't. Not that he can pass on anything.”

 

She got up from her seat and slowly walks around the bed towards Yang.

“Her name was Blanc. What she could do using dust alchemy was groundbreaking. When the news about her marriage and retirement was announced, it was quite shocking, but she was so happy.” Raven stops just in front of her daughter and reaches up, hesitating for a moment before brushing back a stray golden lock.

“Blanc had one last experiment she wanted to try. Of course she couldn't find anyone willing to volunteer, until she asked Summer, there was nothing that woman wouldn't do for a friend”

 

“What does my mother have to do with this?” Red and Lilac eyes snapping over to the door where Weiss and Blake stand, hands on their weapons and ready to move at a moments notice. Light-blue eyes glare at the pair, demanding answers to her question.

“I repeat, what does my mother and Ruby's mother have to do with anything?”

 

The room was silent, until it was broken by the chuckle coming from Raven.

“So much like Blanc, fierce determination in a small frame” Seeing the young Schnee bristle at the mention of her height, Raven answers her question.

“Summer and Blanc were good friends, when she announced that she had created a new dust that would help certain women, Summer jumped at the chance to aid her friend and possibly live out one of her dreams.”

 

“When you mean certain women, you mean?” Yang was trying to not completely freak out in the situation, so she tries to latch on to something simple.

 

“Same sex partners, yes. That is exactly right, after all you three would know all about it” Raven gives a very familiar smirk when all three of the younger women flush red.

“Summer dragged me along, wasn't hard. She knew how to get me to agree to practically anything”.

 

“That still doesn't explain what is going on here” Weiss was starting to get very frustrated with the situation and that was not good in her condition. When the dark haired woman, who's hair was quite similar to Ruby's, turned to her, she got what she sought.

 

“TaiYang is sterile, always has been. My father was blonde but the gene did not pass to either myself or my brother. I carried Yang, two years later Summer tracked me down like she always did and together we conceived Ruby, using the dust your mother invented, Weiss Schnee. The same dust that you rediscovered and used with Ruby.”Raven said with a bored tone.

 

You could of heard a pin drop, that's how silent the room went. Even the machines hooked up to Ruby seemed to go quiet at the bomb, Raven had just dropped. Blake stares at Weiss with surprise while Yang stands petrified ,no outward reaction in the slightest.

 

“How....how do you know that?” Weiss said with no small amount of fear in her voice, fear that was justified as the woman before her was one of the most feared huntresses in the world. To have her so openly and blatantly reveal something that she hadn't even told Ruby yet. Almost instinctual, Weiss covers her stomach with her hands in some form of protection.

 

Raven steps around her stunned daughter and slowly approaches the defensive young woman. Keeping her hands visible, she tries not to come off as a threat.

“I went through the experience myself and helped another go through it as well, I am very familiar with it.” She gently takes Weiss's hands in her own and moves them away from her stomach.

“I assure you, I am not a threat to you or the child you carry, I am here to see my daughters, not to cause trouble.” she smiles reassuringly.

 

“So this is what it takes for you to make a reappearance?” Yang whispers as she stares at the floor, hair overshadowing her eyes, but anger rolls off her in near visible waves, Blake rushes to her side in hopes of calming the woman.

“What about all the other times we needed you? When I lost my arm, when Ruby and I nearly died to a pack of beowolves, when....when mom died!” The angered blonde turns around and glares at her mother.

 

“Just because you did not see me, does not mean I was not there.” Raven says in a dangerously low voice and matches her daughter's blood red glare with one of her own.

“I loved Summer and when she died I wanted nothing more than to be with the two of you, but Qrow and Taiyang would never have allowed me to be there!” she answers angry.

 

She pauses to take a calming breath “As for the day you two nearly died, do not think that I don't know the reason behind that.” Yang flinches and her eyes return to their normal lilac color.

“But I was there, I was watching the pair of you the entire time. It was only the timely arrival of my brother that stopped me from revealing myself.” Placing a hand on Yang's shoulder, Raven brought her daughter's attention back to her. “The day you lost your arm and the days following it, would you really have wanted to see me? After how our last encounter went?”

 

Yang sighs and shakes her head “No, no I wouldn't have wanted to see you” she says with a sad smile, “I probably would have tried to deck you” This gets a chuckle from the others as it was totally something Yang would try to do.

 

“I'd have been disappointed if you didn't try. I certainly deserve it.” Raven's voice grows quiet and she moves back towards Ruby's bed.

“You are right to use the term mother as an insult, I'm not a mother” Gently brushing some of her daughter's crimson tipped hair back, Raven places a small kiss on Ruby's forehead. “I do not know when we shall next see each other, or if the two of you will want to see me again. But know that I love you, even if I do not always show it.”Raven says hiding her face.

 

Raven picks up her sword, which had been resting next to the bed, and walks to the center of the room. She holds out her hand and summons the familiar grimm style mask that Yang remembers from previous encounters.  
  


Weiss and Blake stay quiet, both feel it isn't their place to say anything during this moment, although Weiss does move over to take her usual spot beside Ruby. Blake gently slips her hand into Yang's and gives it a reassuring squeeze.  
  


“I....I still want to know why you left us” Yang's voice draws her mother's attention. “You still have a lot to answer for but...but for now I guess it....it was nice seeing you again” She smiles at Raven, surprising the woman. “What should we tell Ruby, about you and....and Summer?”  
  


Placing the mask on her face, Raven turns away from the girls and summons a portal. “Tell her nothing, it's better that way. Until next we meet” She steps through the portal, closing it behind her.  
  


Raven appears on a large rocky outcrop over looking a large cavern, she takes a moment to calm herself and smiles when she feels a pair of slender arms wrap themselves tenderly around her from behind and a soft voice speaks gently to her.  
  


“You know I don't like that mask” The woman reaches up slowly and takes the mask from Raven's face.

“Much better” She giggles, which is like music to Raven's ears “You took longer then I expected, did something happen?”

 

“My brother, the fool, decided to let slip that I was in the area. She came running immediately” Raven feels the woman flinch, so she turns around, keeping her place in the woman's arms.

Now facing the smaller figure, Raven gently brushes back the white hood revealing crimson hair and a pale, heart shaped face. “Their fine, Summer. Both of them” She wraps her own arms around Summer and holds her close.

 

“I.....I miss them so much” The very much alive Summer Rose starts to cry into Raven's chest. “I'm a failure as a mother”

 

“No!” Raven's voice is as sharp as her blade and she brings Summer's attention up to her face. “Our daughters would not be who they are today if not for the time you spent with them, you raised them, you cared for them, you loved them” She brushes away the tears that have fallen down the face she loves so much. “You did not fail, my love. You did wonderfully”

 

“But they think I'm dead, I abandoned them” Summer tears her gaze from Raven's “You they at least know are alive, you have a chance for re-connection. What chance do I have? They'll never forgive me.”Summer looks up teary eyed.  
  


“They will, it might take time and there will be hurtful words, but they will forgive you” Raven leans down and kisses Summer. The two stay like that for a moment before it is ruined by the rumbling of the earth and a monstrous roar echos up from the cavern. Raven pulls away from Summer and glares hatefully down into the pit. “Curse him”  
  


Summer gains her own look of hatred, a brief moment with her love ruined by “Ouroborus” Speak of the devil and it shall appear. As if summoned by it's name, a titanic black and white body slithers out of the cavern and begins to surround the two women.

 

A massive white armored skull with two large tusks on either side of it's snout focuses on the two huntress as the Grimm fully emerges from the depths.

One tusk is shorter than the other, having appeared to been cut clean off, it's two burning eyes glare at the pair and it releases a roar that shakes the earth. The two women however ignore the roar and release their weapons.

Raven draws her dust blade and Summer unfurls a large axe from her back.  
  


“We still have one thing to do before we can go home, my love” Summer's eyes glow and leave a silvery trail as she dodges to the side, avoiding being crushed by Ouroborus' tail. “Shall we finally put this worm in his place?”asking Summer grins at Raven.  
  


Putting her mask back on, Raven swings her sword to the side and leaves a deep gash in the Grimm's tail. Ignoring it's pained howl, she once more speaks in a sharp and commanding tone.

“Indeed we shall, after all. We want to be there to see our granddaughter being born, don't we?” She took a small amount of joy in watching Summer nearly breaking her neck at the speed her head snaps around to stare at her.

“But for now, eyes on the prize”Raven reminds Summer ready for action.

 

Ouroborus roars again and fire gathers in it's mouth as the two women rush towards it. The Grimm rears back and opens it's mouth wide, preparing to launch the fireball at the women. The glow in Summer's eyes intensifies, becoming a brilliant silver as two glowing wings burst from her back.

Pushing off the ground, Summer launched herself up towards Ouroborus as the Grimm came rushing towards her.

To be continued

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose has been sent on a solo mission, but things take a turn for the worse when she encounters an unknown enemy. Will she survive or will this be her end. Blood and Gore warning, mentions of WhiteRose and Bumblebee, don't like then don't read. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right than. Here we go with the next chapter. Now a few people mentioned that my last one was kind of confusing, so this idea popped up from that. Hell my original idea had us moving towards the final battle by this chapter, but plans changed and for the better in my opinion. So please read and enjoy.
> 
> "Normal Speech"
> 
> "Flash back or thinking speech" Italic

Watching the woman she loved, bravely fly towards the incoming monster, Raven couldn't help but think back to when she got Summer involved in this crazy mission.

_The Beowolf barely had time to think before the massive axe blade cleaved through it's skull. Flipping over the Grimm, Summer pulled her weapon free of the corpse and brought it down onto another Beowolf who was rushing to meet her. The momentum of the swing split the Grimm in half and as she landed, Summer quickly spun in place and her axe sliced through the remaining Beowolf with ease._

_"And done" folding up her axe, Summer put it back in the holder on her back. "That wasn't too difficult, I might even get to be home early. Oh the girls will...love..tha-"_

_Time seemed to slow as Summer turned around to face the giant DeathStalker that had snuck up on her. Even activating her Semblance, it seemed like she was going to be too late to dodge the strike. The Grimm shrieked in victory as it's stinger closed in on the human, before the shriek became one of pain as the tip of it's tail was lost in a red flash. Before it could recover, a portal opened up above it and a red blade pierced through the top of it's head._

_Summer jumped back, out of the thrashing Grimm's range, and watched as the blade disappeared from above the DeathStalker, only to reappear underneath it. The Grimm's body collapsed to the forest floor and twitched for a moment before dissolving into nothing._

_"That was a rookie mistake" Summer's face lit up with a brilliant smile as she turned in the direction of the voice and watched as Raven stepped out of the shadows, sword in hand and wearing that ridiculous mask. "Seems you are out of practice, Summer. If I had not been ..ompf!"_

_"Raven!" Summer had rushed at the warrior and tackled her to the ground with a tight hug. "I am so happy to see you, but what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" She reaches up to the mask and removes it, revealing the beautiful face she loved so much. Before she could move closer and kiss her, Raven reached up and gently took hold of Summer's hands._

_"Summer" The serious tone in Raven's voice instantly told Summer that something was very wrong. "I would love nothing more then to hold you in my arms right now, but I have something very serious to discuss with you."_

_The two women stood up and moved towards an outcropping of rock where they would be sheltered and have a good defensive position. Once they were both seated, Raven broke the silence._

_"Do you remember? when you tracked me down, after I left." She stares out into the forest, purposely looking away from Summer. "You asked me why and I refused to answer" Raven's voice took on a quieter tone and she finally turned her attention to Summer. "It's time I explained everything"_

_They once more sat in silence for a moment as Raven took the time to chose the correct words to say._

_"I once told you about my other ability, one passed down through my family since before the moon cataclysm, do you remember it?" Raven's voice was quiet and, most shockingly, vulnerable._

_"I remember. You told me that you would sometimes see things in your dreams, things that hadn't happened yet." Summer was concerned, why was Raven bringing that up. "But it was just dreams, nothing more. The things you saw, they never happened, Qrow getting arrested, Tai losing his legs, myself...dieing. They never came to be."_

_"I know, when we were younger, that's all they were. Dreams. But what I saw...the nightmares that haunted me after Ruby was born" Fear was quite clear on Raven's face. "I had to find someway to prevent it, some way to keep our girls safe!"_

_Summer gets up from her place and moves over to Raven. She sits herself down in her love's lap and gently grasps the side of her face. "What did you see? What terrified you so much that you needed to leave those you cared for most?"_

_What Summer saw in those red eyes nearly broke her heart, fear, pure and simple. "I saw them, Summer. The primordial Grimm" Raven wrapped her arms around Summer and held her close. The images that haunted her began crawling to the front of her mind and she knew she couldn't waste time. Removing one arm from around Summer, Raven opened up a portal and pulled out an ornate mirror._

_"Raven, what is...?" Summer was cut off when Raven gently pressed a finger to her lips._

_"Mirror of ancestors, hear my plea. Show the demons that haunt me" The surface of the mirror rippled and the reflection of Summer and Raven was replaced with the familiar image of Vale's skyline._

_But this was not the Vale that Summer remembered. To her horror this Vale was in ruins, bodies lay everywhere and Grimm ran rampant through the streets. Hunters young and old fought against the oncoming tide of darkness but their efforts were in vain. But it was not just Grimm that the hunters faced. People in strange Grimm style masks, not unlike the mask Raven wore, also seemed to be attacking the city._

_Summer's will to help screamed at her to do something, anything to help save lives, but she could do nothing but watch as the vision brought her to the base of beacon tower. There a group of young hunters, possibly students, did their best to hold out against the Grimm._

_Several of them stood out to her more then others but it was one certain pair that truly caught her attention. A young woman with long black hair and two cat-like ears on top of her head was cradling another young woman in her arms. The moment she layed eyes on that golden blonde hair, Summer's heart froze. The faunus was saying something but it was drowned out by an earth rattling roar._

_Tearing her gaze from what looked like her eldest daughter, Summer looked up to the top of Beacon tower, where an unbelievable sight awaited her._

_"That...that's not possible" clinging to the side of the tower was the largest Grimm she had ever seen. It's massive black and white body nearly the length of the entire tower itself. "Sinach"_

_Slowly the giant white head of the Grimm turned, to look down at those below it. Releasing it's claws from the tower, it dropped down and crashed into the ground, sending debris and dust in all directions. With a bellowing roar, the Grimm stepped out of the dust cloud and began approaching the survivors. With each step it took, some strange tar-like substance dripped from it's body and each drop gave birth to a basic form of Grimm._

_"You will not touch them!" Summer placed herself between the Grimm and the survivors but to her horror the beasts passed right through her without stopping. "No!" The familiar setting of Vale was replaced by the quiet forest and Summer was once more sitting in Raven's lap._

_Turning, Summer grabs hold of Raven's armor and looks at her with pleading, tear filled eyes. "Send me back! Send me back please! They need help" The desperation and pain in Summer's voice tore at Raven._

_"I can't my love" Raven brushed away the tears running down Summer's cheeks. "That was the vision that has haunted me, the one that caused me to leave" She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I've tried to find some way to prevent it, but I can't!"_

_"What do you mean Raven? What have you tried to do?" After what she just saw, Summer was very curious about what else Raven had to tell her._

_"I began searching for any and all information on the Primals, hoping to find something that would prevent what I saw, But there was nothing." Frustration was thick in her voice as Raven thought back to the countless hours wasted on pointless information. "I wish I had given up when I did, because I found what I was looking for."_

_"You found what, Raven?" Summer hoped that Raven was not about to say what she thought she was._

_"I found proof of a Primal, and I need your help to defeat it!" The pain and sorrow that Raven's voice held became quiet clear with what she said next. "I don't know how long it will take and to complete this mission, we will need to leave the girls behind."_

_"We will need someone to take care of them though." Summer responded looking sad that she had to leave her babies behind and followed with " We should ask Qrow and Tai , at least then we will know they are safe for now."she looks into Ravens eyes._

_Raven sighs and she answers with a frown " You are right, ugh Qrow will be so get that over with fast." and the two leave the place to talk with Qrow and Taiyang._

_After explaining everything to the two it takes a few minutes till Qrow says something._

_"You're Insane, you know that right?" Qrow's tone was a strange mixture of humor, confusion, anger and sarcasm but all it served was further proof of why he annoyed Raven so much. "I mean you have done some bat shit things, but this takes the cake, sis!"_

_"Yes, thank you brother for that wonderful contribution to the conversation, now shut up" Raven's reply was swift and blunt as usual._

_"Summer" Taiyang's concerned tone was a change from his usual boisterous attitude and it served to get everyone's attention. "Are you sure this is a good idea, I know how you feel for Raven and all but are you sure she isn't trying to lead you into something?"_

_"How Dare You!" Raven was on her feet instantly. She was enraged that they would even think she would do this to endanger Summer , if she could avoid it by doing it alone, she would have never approached Summer ._

_"Enough!" Summer's aura washed over the room and quickly subdued her team-mates with practiced ease. "Raven calm down and Tai that was incredibly rude. While I have allowed Raven to get me into trouble a few times, that is not enough cause for you to be an asshole!" she scolds him and looks at him with a death glare._

_"Summer!" Raven was shocked to hear Summer say that. "When have I ever-"_

_"Beacon, third year, night before final exam" Summer answered and Raven promptly shut her mouth and looked away with a small blush of embarrassment, which quickly turned into a heated glare towards her brother when he made a whipping motion and noise._

_"Now. I know you are both concerned and I thank you for that, but this is something I want to do" Summer took a moment to chose her next words carefully. "I know this...this will hurt the girls and they won't understand but...but"_

_Summer's strength crumbled and gave way to tears as Raven swiftly pulled the smaller woman into a comforting embrace. She looked at the two men watching them with sadness and sighed._

_"You don't have to tell them Summer died" This causes the crying woman to flinch. "But it would be best if they understood that she won't be coming home for a long time. Hate me for this all you want, but Summer is the only one who can help me deal with this issue."she says as she softly strokes Summers hair._

_Tai Yang ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Why just Summer? Myself and Qrow would gladly help as well."_

_"And leave the girls completely alone? I know you're blonde Tai, but you're not an idiot" Raven was once more using her sharp, biting tone of voice to answer . "I know that you both would gladly help and I'm sure the four of us would do much better, but in the off chance that something happens to myself or Summer, I need the two of you too take care of Yang and Ruby."_

_The two men looked at one another and a silent communication passed between them before Qrow scowled and looked away. Tai Yang nodded and turned back to his female team mates._

_"Ok. We'll watch over them. But you two better finish this secret mission quickly. For their sakes at least. And don't let us find out you died." Tai yang said with a serious look on his face._

_Brushing back a stray blonde lock, Raven was careful not to wake the sleeping Yang. After speaking with her brother and Tai, she snuck away to the upper portion of the house to see her daughters. Laying next to Yang was her younger sister and Raven marveled at how much she looked like Summer, if it wasn't for the dark hair mixed in with the red she would almost think Summer cloned herself._

_"They have grown so much" Raven's voice was a whisper so as not to disturb the two sleeping girls. "I've missed so much of their lives"_

_"It has been ten years, Raven" Tai Yang's voice startled Raven and she turned to see him standing in the doorway. "I know that you are a warrior Raven, that you have always been more at home in combat, but you can't keep giving yourselves these personal missions."_

_Raven remained quiet and turned back to her sleeping daughters. She reached out and gently traced the outline of Ruby's cheek while talking back to Tai . "You think I am running away from my responsibilities?"_

_"Nope. Never thought that and neither does Qrow." Tai pushes himself off the door frame and steps into the room. "But you are outside your comfort zone, that is clear to see and you don't know how to handle it so you fall back on what you are good at. Ruby is very similar to you in that way."saying it with a smirk._

_"She is?" Raven didn't even try to hide the surprise and excitement in her voice. The thought that her youngest daughter was similar to her in anyway brought her great joy to her. "How so?"_

_"Ruby is more comfortable learning about weapon crafting and combat than she is interacting with others. Don't get me wrong, the girl can make friends with practically anyone one, just like Summer. But she is happiest in a weapon workshop or training field"_

_"I see." Raven smiles "that is good to-"_

"RAVEN!" Summer's voice broken Raven out of her memories and she looked up to see the gaping jaws of the Ouroborus closing around her partner.

"Shit!" Acting quickly Raven opening a portal in front of Summer just as the Grimm's jaws snapped closed. The Grimm paused in it's apparent victory before bellowing in pain as Summer's axe slices deep onto the back of its head.

Using a well practiced combination of her speed and Raven's portals, Summer rapidly moved across the massive Grimm's body, cutting into it's flesh and inflicting as much damage as possible. While normally this would do nothing to a Grimm of Ouroborus's size, combining it with the petrify ability of her families eyes, Summer was slowly destroying the beast's body.

Ouroborus thrashed about in a desperate attempt to catch the tiny human, but it's body was turning to stone , making it harder to move. Catching sight of a brilliant silver color covering the human, the great Grimm felt fear for the first time in it's long millennia of live. It knew of the silver eyed humans, it knew what their power could do to it, it needed to kill her before it was too late.

While Summer had the Grimm distracted and pinned down, Raven was carefully gathering her aura for the final assault. What they were going to do, took perfect timing and consumed a lot of aura, but it was their only hope of killing the primal once and for all time.

Summer raced along the serpentine body, her axe slicing open the hide as she rushed towards the head. The Grimm twisted it's body in a desperate attempt to throw her off, but she would not be deterred. Summer would kill this monster and return home to see her babies. Ouroborus stood in her way for too long already.

The closer Summer got to the head, the higher the Grimm rose off the ground and this is what the huntresses have been waiting for. When the beast reached the limit of how much it's body could come off the ground, they struck simultaneously.

Summer forced her speed into overdrive, becoming nothing more than a silver blur streaking up Ouroborus's body while Raven opened and moved through countless portals so rapidly she was nearly untraceable. The two women reached Ouroboru's head at the exact same moment and time seemed to stay still.

Silver aura coated Summer's axe and Raven's dust engine began constructing a blade out of all the dusts it had. "Sunbird's" The partners spoke as one as the swung their weapons "mirage!" at it.

The Silver axe head and glowing white sword of pure dust cut deep into the flesh of Ouroborus. For a moment nothing appeared to have happened but when the end of Summer's speed trail and the kinetic energy Raven generated from her portals slammed into their bodies, the two were propelled rapidly forward. Before the Grimm even had a chance to retaliate, it's head was cleaved from it's body.

When the severed head hit the ground, the earth shattered. Raven watched as the ruined body slipped over the edge and disappeared into the depths from which it came. Dropping too her knee's next to Summer, she allowed tears to fall down from her eyes.

"It...it's over. We did it Summer, we did it!" The happiness in Raven's voice brought a smile to Summer's face. "We can finally go home!"Summer hugged her with a smile.

"I think...we need to...recover first Raven" Summer answers and gasps as pain courses through her body. "Dammit, I forgot how much that move hurts. We are never doing that again."Summer says with an pained expression.

Raven throws back her head and laughs. "I have to agree with you there my love. Come on" Standing up shakily, Raven carefully picks Summer up in her arms. "Let's get out of here" Using what aura she has left, Raven opens another portal and steps through it with Summer.

The portal opens up in a modest sized room. Raven comes out of the portal and heads towards the large double bed. She sets Summer down on the soft sheets and kisses her.

"Rest up Summer. I shall join you shortly~" Slowly pulling away, despite Summer's weak protests, Raven walks into the ensuite bathroom and sets about starting a shower. Just as she is about to remove her armor, a pair of arms slowly wrap around her. "Summer, I told you to rest."

"I am not ready to rest yet, Raven" Summer gently kisses Raven on the neck and helps her remove her armor. "We just defeated a Primal and soon we will get to see our family again. But for now" Summer plants several more kisses on Raven's exposed skin. "I believe we deserve a little time to ourselves~"

Raven turns around in Summer's arms and stares deeply into the silver eyes she loves so much. "Well we were rudely interrupted last time" She closes the distance and captures Summer's lips as the steam from the shower fill the bathroom.

Weiss sits next to Ruby in the hospital and wipes away some sweat of her wife's forehead.

* * *

**Omake**

"You know" Qrow paused, took a drink from his flask and smirked. "You always were the mom of us, Tai" He said this while watching Tai play house with his two 'daughters'.

"What!" Tai's voice hit a very high note and he nearly sent the little play table flying as he stood. "Why am I the mom!?"

"Because you always looked better in a dress, even more than Summer" Qrow's smirk nearly split his face in half. "Like at the end of 4th year"

"Eh?!" Tai was dumb struck at what his friend just said. Before more could be said however, to figures suddenly appear and grab Qrow. One was a beautiful, White haired young woman with a rather stern look on her face while the other was James IronWood.

"What are you doing, Qrow" The woman's voice was biting cold, just daring Qrow to give the wrong answer.

"Yes what are you doing, Branwen" there was something strange about Ironwoods tone that neither Qrow or Tai could place.

"You belong to us!" They both turn and drag away the shocked Qrow, while Tai looks on in disbelief.

Qrow suddenly sits up in his bed, breathing hard and looking around frantically. After a few seconds of determining that he was in his apartment, Qrow calmed down. "Alright, that was just a dream" A soft moan from beside him draws his attention to the head of white hair asleep on the pillow. Slowly the previous night returns to him and he smirks. "Ok, half a dream"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right and that chapter is done!. I hope you enjoyed it, I have to admit I had some trouble writing it as I just couldn't seem to finish it, still not sure I did. None the less, this part of the story is done and we can get back on track to the main part. It's funny, I have come to accept that this story no longer fits the themes I originally started with, not sure what it is now, but I am enjoying writing again.
> 
> Now we will see Summer and Raven again, but not for a while. Next chapter is going to focus a little more on some Bumblebee action, some new side characters and our main villain will make a reappearance. So until then, I thank you for reading and will see you next time


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Solo mission takes a turn for the worst for Ruby as she finds herself becoming the obsession of a unknown Grimm. Will she make it out alive and will her friends and loved ones be able to save her from this new and deadly foe. Blood and Gore warning, mentions of WhiteRose and Bumblebee, don't like then don't read. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I need to apologies for how long this chapter took to post. Holy crap this took so long, between pokemon, failed ideas and a host of other things this just keep getting delayed. I originally planned to have it up before December, but obviously that didn't happen.
> 
> Although it is funny that I start this story at the end of Season 3 and I don't update until the end of Season 4, which I found disappointing for a season final. 
> 
> Anyway, I once again apologies and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, so until then please enjoy the story and let me know what you think. Thanks

Weiss reluctantly left her girlfriend's bedside to find something to eat, due to her unborn demanding food, meanwhile in a warehouse belonging to Valice.inc, an unexpected arrival was awakening from her slumber. 

The top of the box came off easy when she applied the tiniest amount of strength to it and sluggishly climbed out of the empty meat container. She flinched slightly when her feet touched the cold floor. Looking around she spotted an open door and slowly began making her way out of the building.

No one noticed the small figure leaving the building and her footprints wouldn't be discovered until the following morning, long after she had vanished into the depths of Vale.

The human world was strange ,she concluded as she was wandering the back alleys of Vale. She could smell and feel the negative emotions around her yet they did nothing but inform her of where the humans were. That was how it always was, she preferred to eat other Grimm while her sister preferred the taste of human flesh.

That was why they were in the human nest that night. She had followed her sister in hopes of keeping her out of trouble, Instead they encountered a little red human who was not only able to wound her, but also killed her sister.

After dragging her broken body from beneath the rubble that the red hunter tried to bury her under, she slowly followed back along the hunter trails to the location of her sister's remains. She mourned for her sister of course, but in the end she was still a grimm and she needed to heal. Tearing into what remained, She devoured the body. 

Feeling the familiar burn of her body's regeneration kicking in as well as exhaustion overcoming her, she quickly found a sheltered spot to bed down. 

A noise broke the Grimm-girl out of her thoughts and drew her attention to the street visible between the buildings. She could see two...cars, yes that is the correct word, had hit one another and their...drivers were arguing with each other. 

Humans are stupid but then, she was now human as well. Or at least partially. When she'd awoke the morning after the battle, she knew that something was different. Her body did not feel the same, she was lower to the ground and she could no longer feel her tail. Placing a hand out to push herself up, she saw not her powerful claws and armored skin, but instead the small and pale hand of a human.

Quickly, and awkwardly, she scrambled over to a nearby stream and stared at the reflection gazing back at her. Information that she never knew before came rushing forth as she took in everything. 

Small, that was the first new word she would use to describe what had happened. Tiny was the next. To her mounting horror, she realized that in this new form she barely came up to the ankle of her old one. The next word she came to understand was weak, she was weak in this form and as a predator, weakness brought death. 

The snapping of a twig immediately had her attention and she looked up to see a young Beowolf creep out of the forest towards her. Curling her lips back, the Grimm turned girl gave her best attempt at a snarl, but it was little more than a hiss. The juvenile was not deterred and almost seemed to laugh it off.

Her?. An easy meal?!. The very thought of being seen as such by a lowly Beowolf enraged her. She launched herself at the Grimm and sank her teeth deep enough into it's neck to draw blood. 

Taken completely by surprise, the Beowolf started frantically trying to dislodge the girl only for her to scramble up on to it's back. Mind still clouded by rage, she didn't notice as her hands and fingers morphed back into the familiar claws of her original form, what she did do was drive those claws deep into the wolf's neck and behead it in a shower of black blood. 

Rage bled away into her primal instincts and she tore into the corpse before it could fade. With each bite she consumed, she felt her mind change and grow. The wolf was young so it didn't last long but it provided enough to get her started. 

When the next group of humans arrived, she knew they were there to kill her, so she struck first. Part of her hoped that the red hunter would be there, that part quickly became anger when she wasn't. After calming down she noticed something on one of the bodies. It was a small symbol which, before her transformation would of meant nothing but thanks to having consumed dozens of Grimm of varying ages, she now recognized it as the same one on the flying machine that came to help the red hunter. 

With a goal in mind, she had set out across Menagerie. The forest gave way to desert which eventual became grassland. Along the way she killed and ate any Grimm who tried to do the same to her, each one added itself to her growing intelligence, until finally she found an answer, an abandoned vehicle that had the symbol.

What she didn't know when she snuck into the back of the truck, was that it was refrigerated and despite being in a human form she was still quite reptilian and the cold slowly caused her to slip into a form of hibernation. 

A strange way to make it to Vale, but now she was here and could begin her search for.......

“Hey!” A male voice called out to her and in surprise she stopped. A young man walked towards her, his face one of concern as he took in her appearance. “Are you ok? Do you need help?”

“Help?” Her voice was quiet and rough, as if she never used it before. She looked up at the man, the dim lighting seemed to cause her eyes to glow an unnatural red which unnerves the guy a little. “No help, search”

“Search? Are you looking for something?” Confusion was evident in his tone of voice and he now looked at the girl strangely.

“Red! Search for Red” Her entire face lit up with excitement. “Find Red soon”

A look of understanding appeared on the man's face and he clapped his hands together to get the girl's attention. “You're looking for Red? I know Red.”

This really had her attention, but also her suspicion. To suddenly run into a human who knew the red huntress? That was too good to be true, but best not to let the human know she had suspicions.

“You know Red? Bring to Red.” The man chuckles at the demanding yet still cute tone in her voice and nods.

“Alright, follow me-” He takes her by the hand and leads her down another alley before she can protest against the unwanted contact. “My names Simon by the way.”

After twenty minutes of walking and several confusing turns, the strange pair finally found themselves outside a plain looking building. Simon walked up and knocked on the door, to which a slider opens up and someone on the inside peered out. He whispered something to the door man and several tense seconds later the door opens.

This building was wrong. She didn't need her Grimm senses to know that, she could practically feel the corruption in this place. It stank of fear, hate, pain, suffering and something else she couldn't place. These humans would not be able to bring her to the red huntress, she was being deceived. Rage bubbled up inside of her and her eyes began to glow faintly.

“Hey Red!” Simon's voice snaps the girl's attention back to him. He walked towards another guy who had been sitting at the end of the room. He had slicked back brown hair, dark eyes, pale skin, wore dark clothing and on the right side of his face was a large red tattoo of the omega symbol. “I got someone for you to meet.”

The man named Red looked up at the pair and an angry scowl appeared on his face. Pushing himself to his feet, he stalked over to Simon and grabs him by the front of his shirt. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing!?” Red yelled into Simon's face and threw him to the ground. “You don't just fucking walk in here like this!” He then gestures to the girl next to him “And what the fuck is this!”

“A....a new g-girl?” The fearful stutter in his voice had Red looking at him with disgust “t-that's what you s-said right? T-to bring you n-new p-p-products?”

“You idiot!” Red pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration “I didn't say to bring them here! And fucking look at her you moron! She's covered in blood! How do we know she isn't a murder suspect, she could be too hot to sell if the cops are looking for her!”

“B-b-b-but you said you w-wanted something n-new” Simon was terrified now, terrified that Red was going to kill him. “S-she's g-got to be one of t-those a-a-a-albiny Faunus or s-something. T-that's super rare right? She could be worth a lot of money”

This caused Red to pause. Taking another look at the strange girl, he took note of her red hair, pale skin and red eyes. It was easy to see why the idiot would think she was an albino and did have a small reptile like tail, so she could be a unknown type of Faunus and Red did know some people who paid good money for exotic Faunus.

“Alright, I guess you do have something interesting after all” Relief filled Simon at the sound of that. Red rolled his eyes at the guy's stupidity. “So can she talk?”

“huh? Oh yeah yeah well” Simon nervously rubs the back of his head and keeps his gaze away from Red. “She can't speak....well proper words, it's kind of broken, ya know?”

“No, Simon” The guy in question flinches at the tone that Red uses. “I don't know. So why don't you explain it for us”

“R-right” Turning to the girl, Simon kneeled down to her eye level. Looking into her eyes, he feels fear crawl up his spine as he gazes into those burning red orbs. “H-hey, c-come on. S-say something. I...I brought you t-to Red l-like I p-promised”

The girl remained silent. As the minutes stretched by and Red grew more visibly frustrated, Simon started to lose his cool and his 'nice guy' persona quickly vanished. 

“Listen you little bitch! You...you better start talking or...or else” Spit flew out of his mouth and splattered on her face. Inwardly she scowled but kept her face blank. “T-talk damn you” Simon raised his hand. “I SAID TALK!” He brought his hand back down across her face. 

A loud crack and a yowl of pain filled the room as Simon cradled his broken hand. Tears streamed down his face as he took in the sight of his misshaped hand. The girl on the other hand seemed unaffected by the strike except for the slight turning of her head. Red, however, narrowed his eyes and stared at the girl as something clicked in his mind.

“Shit!” The thugs look at the boss in confusion at his sudden shout “She has a fucking aura! You idiot, you brought me a possible hunter!” Pulling his gun from it's holster, Red marched over to the still crying Simon. “You fucking moron!” 

Just as Red was about to pull the trigger a wave of dread washed over the room and froze everyone in place. Many of the guys in the room dropped to their knees in fear while Red slowly turned his head towards the source of the feeling and felt his heart stop at what he saw.

The girl was staring at him, only now bone like armor covered her forearms, legs and parts of her chest. Bony spikes grew out of her back and she wore the skull of some kind of monster on her head like a helmet. Even worse was the light from her eyes was lighting up the inside of the skull which was causing the four eye sockets to glow red, just like a....

“Grimm” The second the word left his mouth, the girl was on Red and her claws were buried deep into his chest. Suddenly gunfire filled the air, the thugs opening fire on the girl as she slaughtered their boss, unfortunately their weapons, unlike the Atlas Military and Huntsmen, were designed for human opponents only.

Late night pedestrians walking past the alley knew nothing of what was happening until one thug burst out of the door. With the door now open, the night sky was filled with the sound of gunfire and screams. The guy tried to crawl away in fear but a large mouth snapped shut on his leg and yanked him back into the building. Civilians watched the building in horror as the sounds of combat slowly started to die down. Officers, who had been drawn by the disruption, slowly crept towards the building, preparing to investigate when a deafening bellow sent them scurrying away in fear.

By the time the officers returned in force, the building was abandoned and there was no sign of anything relating to a Grimm. Word was sent to Beacon to send a team to investigate as soon as possible.

Blake's ear twitched in worry as she stared at the screen of her scroll, Yang still wasn't answering and she never came back to their apartment last night. Flopping backwards onto the bed, she placed one arm over her eyes while feeling her tail curl around her leg. Her tail was something that still caused her a lot of confusion, even though it had been explained why she had it now. Still the idea of giving into feral behavior and being mated causing a change in her appearance was shocking.

Of course Yang had no problem with it. Blake smiled at the memory of when Yang learned about her new feature. She had practically raped the blonde beauty after she came back from a two week long mission. The growth of the tail had pushed Blake's sex drive into overcharge and she made sure that Yang helped fix the problem. 

Suddenly the scroll in her hand started to vibrate and she quickly opened it up, hoping it was a message from Yang, only to see it was from administration with the list of new missions. Thinking about what Weiss had said, perhaps she should grab a mission, maybe it will help Yang burn off some anger.

Arriving at the mission center, Blake was surprised to see so few teams but, with a quick glance at the clock, she realized how early she actually was. Moving towards the central desk a familiar scent caught her attention and caused her to stop. 

“Byakko” Her voice was calm but there was an undertone of annoyance as she turned to face the person behind her. 

It was a young woman of similar height to Blake, with wild blonde hair that was a shade or two duller than Yang's, jade green eyes and two whisker like marks on her left cheek. She wore an open white jacket with black stripes and a fur collar over a grey shirt. Her pants were black and had three belts, one around her waist and two which crossed over her crotch. On her feet were a pair of black combat shoes and her left arm had three black bands. 

Her attire however was not what usually caught peoples attention, rather it was the black and white tiger ears poking out of her hair and the tail waving lazily behind her. 

“Belladona” Her voice held a similar tone to Blake's. It was calm but with a hidden undertone. It also had a slight accent to it that no one could place. Vyra Byakko, Tiger Faunus, graduate of Shade Academy and leader of team VNDD. “Looking for a mission to calm your dragon?”

Blake's eyes narrowed and she shifted slightly into a more defensive position. “That's right. How did you know?”

Vyra raised her hands in a keep calm pose and chuckling . “Easy now, no need to get worked up” lowering her hands when she sees Blake calm down slightly. “It doesn't take a genius to know when Yang Xiao Long is upset, the large amounts of heat complaints from the training room is clue enough.”

With a groan, Blake buries her face in her hands and tries to ward off the insuring headache. “Has she melted anything yet?” The last time this happened, Yang reduced four workout machines to slag and ended the existence of three punching bags.

“Not that I'm aware off, but the day has only just begun” Vyra had no idea if anything had been destroyed, she wasn't about to risk her life going to the training room when an enraged Yang was there. “So I'd hurry up and select a mission if I were you”

“A good idea” Blake pauses and looks at the mission slip in Vyra's hand. “Seeing that you've already done , anything you might suggest?”

“Hmm?” Vyra looked down at her hand. “Oh right. There were plenty of missions that called for some Grimm killing. Think I saw one for some Beringel. That seems like it might be worth your time”

Blake nods and thanks Vyra “Good luck on your own mission. What did you pick up, if you don't mind me asking?”

“Apparently a Grimm got into Vale” Seeing Blake's disbelief she continues. “I know, as unbelievable as that is, there are several witnesses and a whole warehouse of dead people, so they want a tracker team to investigate. And who better then team VNDD, we do have three Faunus after all”

“Still, a Grimm loose in Vale? How did it even get in without alerting anyone?” Vyra shook her head and shrugged at Blake's question with a clueless look.  
“No idea, that's what they are hoping we can find out.”

“Well then good luck” The two shook hands with more force then necessary and separated. Blake continued to the mission department and Vyra headed back to the apartment block to get her team.

After retrieving the mission slip, Blake made her way over to the training center. On the way she sends a message to Weiss, letting her know that she and Yang will be gone for several days and to call them if any changes happen with Ruby.

Blazing hot air washed over her as she opened the door to the training room. Stepping into the scorching hot room, Blake starting to sweat already looked around and spotted Yang in the middle of a workout.

Taking a moment admire her partner's form as she skillfully worked the punching bag with her left arm and legs. Yang never wore her robotic arm when working out, said it felt like cheating. Blake bit down on her lower lip to prevent herself from purring as Yang landed another high kick on the bag, damn those tight shorts.

Yang stepped away from the bag and taking a deep breathe. As she released it, she heard a soft cough behind her. Turning around Yang finds her partner standing close with a soft smile on her face.

“Hey” She returns Blake's smile and grabs her towel. 

“Hey yourself” Blake's voice carries a teasing tone to it. “You didn't break anything did you? Remember what happened last time?”

“That was one time and no one will let me forget it!” Yang groans and sits down on a bench. “Sorry about not coming back last night. I just.....I needed some way to deal with all the information, you know?”

Blake sat down next to Yang leaning her head against the taller woman's shoulder. “I do, Yang. And I completely understand why, I was just worried about you.”

Tilting her head to the side, Yang placed a tender kiss on top of Blake's head. “Thank you. I love you so much. So what brings you here? Normally you wait for me to come back?”

“I know you need something to help work through everything, so I signed us up for a mission” Blake quickly put her finger onto the blonde's lips to stop Yang's protests that she knew were coming. “I told Weiss and she will call us the moment anything happens. Ruby will be fine, but you need time to cool down.”

Yang frowned and looks towards the far wall. “What kind of mission. How far are we going and for how long?”

“We will be going to a small coastal town near the boarder to Vacuo. The mission is an extermination class, your favorite” A small smile tugged at Blake's lips as she watched Yang's eyes like up with excitement. “We will be hunting Beringel.”

“Sweet, sounds like fun. Shouldn't take us more than a few days then.”

“And like I said, if anything happens, Weiss will call us. So hurry up and get changed. I'll wait” Hearing that, Yang suddenly gains a sly smirk and she leans in close to Blake's ear.

“You could always join me” A shiver of pleasure ran down Blake's back at the tone Yang used. That voice only ever brought good things, but not today. 

“We'd be late if I did, and that's not happening” Blake had a record to uphold after all. “And the last time we had shower sex, you ripped the piping out of the wall when I hit the sweet spot”

Yang's face lit up like a red light bulb and Blake chuckling for being able to get that reaction. Watching her girlfriend make her way to the showers, the faunus allows herself a moment to think about something that came up in the revelations yesterday. “I wonder if Weiss and Ruby have any more of that dust left and how exactly does it help two women have a child?”

An image of a tiny blonde child with yellow cat ears appears in Blake's mind and she smiles at how adorable that child would be. Movement to the side breaks her out of the fantasy and she sees that Yang has returned from the shower and is freshly dressed.

“Ready to go kick ass, Blake.” Yang adjusting her arm asks smiling at Blake, who nods and stands up to join her. The two quickly make their way to the departure area.

A young woman glares down disgustedly at one of the many slavers corpses that lay in the alley. “Is it wrong to be upset about not being the ones to murder these scum?” Her voice was ruff and held a Vacuovian accent to it. “I mean, no one is seriously going to mourn the loss of this lot. Hell whatever killed them did the world a favor.”

Her name was Dusk Breaker, the older sister of Dawn, a pair of twin hyena faunus and members of a nomadic tribe from Vacuo. She was a tall, well built young woman with wild brown hair, cut short at the shoulder, and a pair of rounded ears. Crossing her arms over her armored chest, she growls lowly and looks towards the team leader.

“You chose this right? They didn't just give it to you?” 

Vyra releases a sigh and turns to her girlfriend's sister. “Yes, Dusk. I chose the mission. It called for a tracking team and we're a damn good one. You really need to stop being so paranoid about everything,”

The gentle touch of a hand on her arm causes Vyra to pause and look to her side. Dawn smiles at her leader and partner. The younger of the hyena sister's was less wild in appearance, with long hair, soft blue eyes and a much smaller body frame then her sister. Where Dusk was built for strength and endurance, Dawn was built for speed and agility.

“Don't mind, Dusk. She had a run in with Xiao long last night and is still agitated about it” even her voice was different from her sister's, with a more gentle and calming tone to it. 

The mention of what happened the previous night had Dusk growling even more while the fourth team member scowls whacking the woman upside the back of her head.

“Don't start!” Nova Eclipse the only human member of team VNDD with long black hair in a braid , blood red eyes and a body type that was between the two opposites of the twins , the only person to be able to fully control Dusk due to her rather dominating personality. Glared at her girlfriend ,until Dusk backed down whimpering, and Nova smirking at another victory blew her a kiss. “What happened last night has no meaning now. So keep your head focused on the mission. When we get back to base, maybe I'll let you go play with the dragon~” 

Vyra groans covering her face with her hand. “Please don't. We still haven't paid off the damages from the last time. Let....let's just get on with the mission”

Team VNDD quickly split off into their individual tasks. The twins went to scout the outer perimeter for any in going or out going Grimm scents while Vyra and Nova entered the building to see what they could discover.

“Well I'll give them one good merit” Although Nova seemed disgusted with herself for even saying such a thing. “They kept detailed records on everything they did. Deals, shipments, dates, you name it, they have it on file. Of course this is also the dumbest thing they could have done.”

“Agreed. Pack it all up and we'll give it to the proper authorities, that should help with shutting down any more of their operations.” Vyra looking around ,notices a few things. Squatting down, she picks up something from the floor. “Bullet, lead based. Useless against anything with an aura or Grimm based.” 

She turns the crushed remains of the bullet in her hand. “And judging from how it looks, it and the others it bounced off of something harmlessly.”

“Bodies hacked and slashed to death with claws, bullets damaged by aura reflection. Either we have a mercenary with an active aura that uses claw based weapons or” Nova pausing looks at Vyra. “We really do have a Grimm loose in the city.”

The tiger nods her head in agreement. “It's small, possibly a young Beowolf or Ursa. Most likely that's how it was smuggled in, but it got free and decided to teach it's captures a lesson.”

Suddenly both of their scrolls beeping and they open them up to see the twins. Vyra quickly taking charge. “Did either of you find anything?”

“We both found trails leading away from the warehouse. Dusk's led towards the river and disappeared there. We are guessing that is where the Grimm went.” Dusk nodding to confirm her sister's assumption. “I found a trail that leads back to Valice inc. Shipping Company.”

“So that's where the Grimm came from?” Vyra notices both of them have strange looks and seem to be thinking about something. “What? What is it?”

“Well we found the scent of Grimm but...it's not normal.” Brushing back some of her hair, Dusk took a second to chose her words. “There was a strange mixture of human and Grimm in the trails, almost like they were traveling together.”

“What?” 

“That's not all” Dawn picked up the conversation again. “When we got to the shipping depot, we found bloody human footprints coming from a meat container, which was filled with the strange scent. Whoever this person is, they are small in size and were barefoot at the time.”

“You're thinking this person has something to do with the Grimm? Possibly some kind of Summon?” Vyra was hesitant to suggest such a thing, since the damage done by Cinder Fall and the witch Salem was still fresh.

“Yes” The twins answered at the same time, meaning they were both in full agreement.

“Fuck. This was meant to be a simple mission” With a groan, Vyra told the twins to meet herself and Nova back at the transport. “I should have just taken the monkey hunt one.”letting out a deep sigh.

“Sister dear, how are you holding up?” The usually condescending and smarmy voice of her brother was surprisingly warm this time and Weiss making smile slightly. “Are the medical staff there adequately trained and up to the task?”

Ah there it was. A chuckle escaping her before she replies to her brother. “Yes Whitley, they are doing an excellent job.” Weiss chose to ignore Whitley's disbelieving scoff. “And I am doing well. Nothing out of the ordinary from what I have been told”

“That is good to hear. I still insist you come home, sister. But I know you are going to refuse, so I will save the argument for now.”

“Thank you Whitley. Perhaps after Ruby has recovered I will consider it.” And the truth was she had been considering it, but she wanted to speak about it with Ruby first.

“Wonderful” Weiss picking up the slight sound of a door opening in the background before the sounds on Whitley's end become muted for a few moments. “Unfortunately sister, I will have to cut this call short. I shall call you again soon. Take care.”

“Of course brother. Take care.” After the soft click of the call ending was heard, Weiss releases the breath she was holding. Dealing with her brother was always a hit and miss style of conversation, so she always needed to be prepared for anything.

Weiss pockets her scroll and walks back towards Ruby's room. Noticing a clock on the wall above the nurses station, she quickly checks it to see the time. “Hmm Blake and Yang should be arriving at their mission site soon. Hopefully things go well for them”

With that in mind, she opens the door to the room only for her mind to grind to a screeching halt.

“W-Weiss?” Said girl's hands flew up to her mouth to barely contain her sobs as she stared into the silver eyes she loves so much for the first time in weeks. Moving as quickly as possibly, Weiss rushed over to the bed.

“Ruby?” When she receives a weak nod in return from the young woman, Weiss beginning to openly sob in happiness and she rushes over hugging her partner hard . “You're awake, you're finally awake!”

Ruby tries to speak again but only ends up coughing. Weiss sits up and reaches to the side table where a small cup of water rests. She brings the cup to Ruby's lips and helping her take several small sips. 

“Don't try and say anything yet. I am so happy to see you awake. Now rest for a moment, I will be back shortly, I just need to let the doctor know” She presses her lips to Ruby's forehead. “I'll be right back.”

Ruby watches as Weiss leaves the room before closing her eyes to get a little more rest. However once she closes her eyes, memories of how she ended up in the hospital surface.

Using the soaked ground, Ruby quickly spins out of the way, narrowly avoiding the crushing jaws that snap closed a second after she moves. Bursting into rose petals, she speeds around to the side of the Grimm, only for the beast to display unimaginable agility and turn on the spot to connect one of it's arms with Ruby's side.

After bouncing off the ground for several feet, Ruby digs Crescent Rose into the earth and uses it to slow down her momentum and right herself up. Standing on the shaft of her scythe, Ruby watches as the Grimm takes a strangely large gulp of air. 

Silver eyes widen as she quickly comes to the realization that it's about to use some form of attack. So Ruby shifted her weight to get Crescent Rose out of the ground and rapidly changed it to carry mode to act as a shield just before a powerful blast of pressure and noise slams headlong into her with all the force of a raging boartusk.

“Ruby?” Finding herself drawn out of her memories by a familiar voice, Ruby opens her eyes to see Weiss had returned and she is accompanied by whom Ruby suspects is the doctor, or at least a nurse.

“Well Ms Rose, it is good to see you awake. I'm Doctor Glenn” The man introduces himself before starting a small examination of Ruby. “I will admit, when Ms Schnee informed us that you were awake, we were a little skeptical. But I'm happy to have been proven wrong in this case.”

“How long before she can start moving around?” Weiss trying to hide her enthusiasm but it's quite clear when Glenn chuckles.

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves, ms Schnee. She has just woken up.” He takes a moment to check Ruby's chart. “We will be leaving the intravenous tubes in for at least another week, until we are sure your body can handle feeding itself”

Putting the chart back, he turns to Weiss. “I need to speak with the nurses about a small change to ms Rose's medication, but ultimately nothing will be that different. I'll return later this evening to check in on her. For now I will let you two have some time together”

Once the doctor was gone, Weiss quickly reclaimed her place beside Ruby's bed. She gently ran her fingers through her partners long hair smiling at her. “You look good with longer hair. It suits you”

Ruby smiles leaning into Weiss's hand. “I'm sorry”

“Don't” Weiss cut off Ruby immediately. “Do not blame yourself for what happened. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen”

Weiss climbing into the bed next to Ruby and, after being careful not to disturb any of the items connected to her, gently pulls her into a comforting embrace. “You are alive and that's all that matters right now. If Yang and Blake were here, they would say the same”

Tears quickly began to make their way down Ruby's face and she buried herself into Weiss's embrace, crying her heart out as the woman she loved held her gently.

It took some time for the younger woman to calm down, but once she did, Ruby asks a question that was on her mind for quite a while. “You...mentioned that Yang and Blake weren't here. Where are they?”

“Your sister had been understandably upset since we rescued you” Weiss pauses to banish the image of finding Ruby from her mind. “Yesterday she received some news that...that pushed her temper over the edge. Both myself and Blake felt it was best to send your sister out on a mission where she can burn off some of her aggression.”

“That was...probably for the best. We don't need a repeat of the training room incident” Ruby shivers at the memory of trying to pay off the damages. So many pay cuts, so much cookie funds lost.

Weiss nods in agreement. “She and Blake headed off this morning, they should be arriving at their destination soon, if they haven't already.”

To Be Continued

\------Omake-------

chibirexia: *looks at her feral form *

chibirexform: groaaa

chibirexia: *nods her head * I understand

chibirexform: groaahah

chibirexia: *gains a dark look on her face * I shall remove the snow woman

chibirexform: groaaahahna

chibirexia: and I will pick up the fried pork

chibirexform: *shakes her head and facepalms * groo ah groo ann gro

chibirexia: what do you mean ?*tilts her head confused *

chibirexform: gronahagro

chibirexia: hmm fine

chibirexform: * pulls out pic of unknown character * grroooo

chibirexia: *tilts her head examing * me likey * gives thumbs up *

chibirexform: *nods in agreement *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: right well...this chapter is long overdue, I wanted to have this up before Volume 4 ended. So with Volume 5 coming this weekend I said fuck it and got this finished and proof read as soon as I could. I'm sorry for the delay but stuff got in the way as well as myself being a lazy ass. Now before we get into it, this chapter is honestly the one that changes the tone of the story the most, cause now I'm having fun. I hope you all enjoy it and leave some feedback. Thank you

* earlier after ending the call with Weiss *  
Whitley releases a sigh and leans back in his chair. “What am I ever going to do with that sister of mine?”  
The sound of a cup being placed on his desk and a soft chuckle cause Whitley to open his eyes, to which he is greeted by a pair of warm, hazel eyes staring back at him.  
“What you shall do, master Whitley. Is continue to care about her in your own unique way” Oscar smiles at Whitley as he straightens up after placing the cup down.   
The youngest Schnee allows himself to smile in the presence of his personal butler and dearest companion. Picking up the cup, Whitley takes a small sip from it and sighs happily.   
“Thank you, Oscar, I don't know what I'd do without you” A knock at the door interrupts any response Oscar has and causes the two to switch into more professional appearances. “Yes, what is it”  
“Sorry for the interruption, Mr Schnee, but there has been a development from the Grimm research and development branch” the young man appears quite nervous while he holds onto the folders he carries.   
“Very well, bring them here” Whitley gestures for the man to come forward. “You are dismissed for the moment, Oscar”  
“Of course, Master Schnee” Oscar bows before taking his leave. Just as he closes the door, he picks up the start of the conversation.  
“Now what is this about?”   
“Sir, our monitoring group has noticed strange activity at a sea port named Akala”  
   
\-------------------   
   
A Beowolf smashes through the wall of a small fishing house, which swiftly comes down on top of the Grimm. Another is sent past the ruined building and into the ocean.  
“You know. I was expecting more of a challenge” Catching the jaws of a third Grimm, Yang snaps its neck with ease and dusts off her hands. “I mean it is fun, but Beowolf are a little too easy”looking a bit bored.

Blake put a bullet through a Beowolf's skull while at the same time gutting another one with her blade. “You´re right” She tried so very hard to ignore the beaming smile on Yang's face, “The report mentioned two Beringels. Not a pack of juvi Beowolves”

“Could they have gotten the report wrong? I mean it's not the first time it's happened”Yang ponders while slowly backing up until she was closer to Blake, Yang kept her fists up ready to fight more.

“Maybe, but there is evidence of a Beringel being here. Perhaps we just haven't done enough to grab their attention” Blake smirks when she hears the familiar sound of Yang's knuckles coming together.  
By this point, the remaining Beowolf began circling the pair, ready to finish them off in one swift attack.

“If it's a signal they want” the air around Yang quickly begins heating up and her eyes switch to red. “Then I am more than happy to provide!”  
Yang raises her right arm into the air and the temperature spikes higher. 

“Ready?” Watching Blake out of the corner of her eye, Yang sees her summon a clone while also preparing to jump.  
“Now Yang!” The clone grabs on to Yang and helps her jump back just as the pack rush towards them.

“Burn bitches!” Yang brings her arm down and launches it towards the ground. When it impacts, the aura charged fire crystal housed inside of it detonates and a wave of fire erupts outwards and upwards, turning the Beowolf to ash and nearly swallowing Yang and the Blake clone.

When both land safely on a roof top, Blake rushes over to check on Yang, who is patting down her smoldering outfit. “Are you ok?!” Checking over every inch of Yang she can see, Blake makes sure that she is unharmed.

“Damn, I was so hot I nearly cooked myself” Yang smirks and wiggles her eye brows at Blake.

“Really? A joke now?” Blake frowns and folds her arms. “What was that, Yang!?”

“That....was something new I have been working on” Looking at her burnt sleeve. “Clearly I need to work on it some more”she chuckles.  
Blake nods in agreement and the two make their way down from the roof to collect Yang's arm and assess the damage.

\- - - - - - -   
   
The large body of a Beringel drops to the ground and begins to dissolve , it's killers attention is drawn towards the fiery explosion in the centre of town. A low rumbling growl resonates from the beast as it begins to move in the direction of the event.

“Not a scratch on her” Yang picks up her arm and carefully reattaches it. “Got to give those Atlas guys credit, they build quality stuff”

Blake watches as Yang makes a fist with her hand and a dull, empty dust crystal pops out of the back. “So that's how you did it?”Blake mentions curiously.

“Huh?” Yang looks up in confusion before she figures out what Blake means. “Oh, the crystal? Yeah that's how that little trick works. I charge my aura into it and when it contacts something, fire explodes out of it.”

“Well a little warning next time that you.... wait” Blake's eyes narrow and she turns slowly to Yang. “Do you always have that loaded?”

“Nope” Her voice takes on a teasing quality “I don't need it to get you all hot and bothered after all~”

Laughing at the angry look Blake is giving her, Yang gives her arm a few quick test motions. “I loaded the crystal while we were flying out here. Shit, did I bring a spare? Didn't know if I was going to use that attack today.” Yang says as she rummages through her pockets.

“Alright than” Taking a moment to calm herself, Blake looks around at the damage and notices that some of the Beowolf are still alive, if badly injured and in a teasing tone adds. “Seems you burnt out too quickly, might want to work on that babe”

A look of horror appears on Yang's face while Blake smirks victoriously.

“That was low, Blakey” Yang whines as she begins deploying the greatest weapon Summer Rose left to her daughters, the Rose pout.

“Yang no” Blake tries to look away as the pout intensifies but fails . “Stop it! Ugh fine, I'm sorry.”she gives in with a sigh.

“Yes!” Pumping her fist into the air, Yang celebrates her little victory. While shaking her head at her girlfriend's reaction, Blake takes notice of the sudden change in atmosphere. The surviving Beowolf have gone silent and appear almost fearful of something.

“Yang” Blake readies herself. The blond had already activated her gauntlets and moving into a more defensive stance responding. “I noticed it as well, get ready Blake”

Standing back to back, the bumblebee partners scan the area for any sign of their targets, making sure to watch every shadowy corner and pathway from the square they are standing in. The sound of crumbling bricks reaches Blake's ears and she turns, ready to fight, only to be taken by surprise as what she sees with a gasp.

Hearing her partner's surprise, Yang turns as well to see what Blake saw.

Standing not far from them, although it was barely doing so, was the Grimm they had been looking for. Only, it was not in any type of condition that they were expecting. Large claw marks and deep slash wounds littered it's body and from the flickering of red in its eyes, they both knew that the Beringel was fading quickly.

Seeing the huntresses in front of it , a weak roar of challenge escapes the Grimm and it moves towards them, only to collapse after taking a step, exposing it's back, or rather what was left of it.  
“Holy shit!” Blake ignores Yang's shocked exclamation and grabs her scroll to quickly snap some pictures of the Beringel before it dissolves. Its back appears to have been torn to shreds, exposing the spine and ribs, which also had deep cuts in them.

Feeling as if they were being watched, Yang turns and scans the buildings before slowly moving her gaze up to one of the roofs. “Blake” Yang pokes Blake's ass to get her attention.

“What is it Yang?”Blake responds not taking her eyes off the dissolving grimm before her.

“I think I found the Grimm version of your dad” Yang mentions and this causes Blake to stop what she is doing and turn around.

“Yang what are you....” She follows Yang's line of sight and the words die in her mouth as she looks up.

Peering down at them from a nearby roof was a large Grimm that neither woman had ever seen before. It's large, muscular body was covered in short black fur although the bone on its shoulders, spine and ribs was visible. A veritable forest of white, spine-like hairs rose up along its neck and back giving it a mane like appearance. Hooked sharp claws dug into the brickwork of the building as it leapt down to the ground.

It landed silently, despite its large muscular frame. When it stood up fully, Blake guessed it was about two meters tall at the shoulder, making it able to look Yang right in the eyes. And speaking of eyes, those were completely different compared to any other Grimm she had ever seen. Rather than the typical red that all other Grimm have, this one has amber eyes, sort of like her own.

The head was wide, with the usual skull like appearance, but it also held the greatest weapon the Grimm possessed. Two sabre fangs with a length of roughly 40 cm from the upper jaw and blood dripping from them, they were as deadly as they looked. Rotating its head and neck around in a strange stretching like movement the Grimm starts to slowly walk past the pair, keeping its eyes on them.  
One of the remaining Beowolf growls as the larger Grimm moves past it, but one quick glance from the beast and whatever courage the lesser Grimm had was quelled instantly. 

“So that's why you compared it to my father” Blake's voice held understanding as Yang's earlier comment made sense to her now.

This Grimm was clearly of alpha status and had no problem showing that to others. Suddenly, as it circles them, the Beringel, which had largely gone unnoticed since the sabre-cat's arrival, reaches out with what strength it has remaining and grabs the sabre's leg.

An unknown conversation passed between the two beasts as they stared at one another. With a roar of defiance, the Beringel starts to pull itself back to its feet only for the large cat to move swiftly and separate the ape's head from its neck with a powerful bite. It's rival now disposed of, all attention turns back to the huntresses.

“Damn that thing is badass” Yang couldn't keep her awe hidden even if she tried and playfully added . “I'm going to name it Zabu”

“What!? Yang it's not a pet” Sometimes understanding Yang was harder than the Grimm, in Blake's opinion. “We need to deal with it before someone gets hurt” she admonished Yang with a glare.

“Hey I'm just saying. Anything that badass needs a....” The blonde was cut off without warning. The Grimm, having launched forward, grabs Yang by her prosthetic arm and takes both itself and her straight into a building.

“Yang!” She knows that Yang can hold her own but still she can't help but worry about her girlfriend as she rushes over to the building. 

“I'm guessing...you don't like.... the name...Zabu” Yang frowns at the name being rejected as she is doing her best to hold off the Grimm, while also striking it hard in hopes to free her arm from its jaws. “Fine then...how about...fuck off!!!!” Yang yells activating something.

Blistering heat pours out of the house, forcing Blake to stop and cover her face against the extreme temperature. Peering over her arm, she only just has enough time to roll to the side as the horrendously scorched body of the larger cat came rocketing towards her.

As the heat began to die down, Yang comes out of the building while inspecting her arm for any damage. Seeing that she appeared to be fine, Blake hurries to Yang's aid and immediately begins checking her for injuries.

Chuckling, Yang gently takes hold of Blake's hands and lowers them away. “I'm fine Blakey, no need to worry. You know it takes more than that to hurt me” 

“I know, but still. You worry me at times with your recklessness" Blake's eyes are filled with worry.

“Heh sorry, If i don't do it on...Get down!” Grabbing her partner quickly, Yang pulls them both to the ground, narrowly avoiding the large body that attempted to slam into them.

Looking up their gaze turns towards what attacked them and they are shocked to discover it was the sabre Grimm, that not even a minute ago, was burned to a crisp and laying there dead. The damage inflicted upon it was gone and it even appeared to have grown larger. It watched them for only a moment before lunging again with its jaws wide open. 

“Alright, that should keep it busy for now” Peeking out from their hiding spot, Yang states observing the Grimm as it is distracted by Blake's clones.

“They won't last long though. We need to figure out how to kill that thing” Checking the images on her scroll, Blake tries to remember ever hearing about a Grimm like this beforebefore asking Yang. “How is it alive through? I was sure you torched it”

“I was sure I did. The thing got a full blast at point blank” answering with confusion clouding her thoughts, Yang runs a hand through her hair before continuing. “And I never even heard of a Grimm like that. Not even from my uncle. You think this is how Ruby felt?”

“Possibly. Encountering an unknown opponent without support or proper preparation, it's frustrating and a little exciting” She answers ignoring Yangs look of surprise. “Don't deny that you don't feel some excitement”She adds raising an eyebrow.

Shrugging in her usual fashion and shaking her head, Yang can't help but show a smile and her eyes sparkle responding. “You know me to well. This is a bit exciting, something new and unknown to challenge. Not everyone gets to do that” 

Taking another look around the building, a confused look appears upon her face and Yang speaks again while keeping her eyes on the Grimm. “Blake, remind me of how long your clones usually last after being struck?” 

“It depends really on the type of damage they take, but normally I'd say about a minute at most” putting her scroll down, Blake turns to Yang worried . “What's wrong, Yang. That isn't something you should be asking”

Releasing a shuddering breath, Yang tries to make sense of what she is seeing and describes it to Blake. “The clone, Blake it...it's not fading. She's just hanging limp from its mouth, almost.... almost as if it was really you. Something isn't right about this.”

Quickly moving back her partner, while still maintaining their hiding spot, Blake looks for herself. When asked about it later, she would admit that it was interesting to see a version of herself looking dead within the jaws of a Grimm, which was why she could understand Yang's strange reaction to the scene, it was like something from her worst nightmares. 

However, because she was viewing the situation in a different light to Yang, Blake could pick out details that were going unnoticed by the brawler. While it did appear that her clone was not fading, that was in fact incorrect. It's colours were fading and the clone itself looked to becoming transparent. Secondly the Grimm was changing as well. 

Purplish black smoke, which was like her own aura, was rising from the spikes on its back. The more the clone faded, the more smoke was produced. Not knowing what the Grimm was doing, and not wanting to take any risks, Blake quickly took out the supply pack she brought and pulled out a small orb.

“Yang, throw it!” Without wasting any time, Blake handed the orb to Yang, who at first was confused until she saw what it was that was handed to her.

“Why do you...you know what, never mind, good thinking” Charging the device with aura, Yang hurls it at the Grimm before quickly grabbing Blake and diving for cover.

Picking up the sound of metal hitting dirt, the Grimm turns its head to locate the source only for a small metal orb to bounce of its snout. Time almost seems to slow as it watches the strange object float in mid-air. Then, with a bright flash and a deafening boom, time resumed. Smoke consumed the square and a couple of buildings crumbled from the force of the explosion, covering her mouth with one hand, Yang peaks up from her hiding spot to survey the damage.

“*cough* why do you have...*cough* one of Nora's Grimm bombs?” Yang asks impressed and awed by the power from such a small device, it just went towards Yang further questioning the sanity of her hyper active friend. “Not going to say it wasn't effective but holy fuck!”

“After myself and Weiss encountered that Geist possessed Paladin, I have taken to carrying around at least one of those devices” She explains frowning at the memory of how ineffective she was against that opponent, Blake pushes herself off the ground and looks around.

“Right, you both had trouble with that type of enemy” Stretching to get the knot out of her back, Yang smiles at Blake. “Well, let's go check out the damage"

Thinking that the explosion was enough, they were unprepared when two unknown objects shot out of the smoke and rushed towards them. Yang was able to get her arm up in time to block the attack. Unfortunately for Blake, she was unable to defend herself in time and let out a scream as two fangs sunk into her shoulder.

“Blake!” hurling her attacker to the side, Yang hurries to her partners aid. Grabbing hold of what was attacking Blake, Yang carefully pulls it off and throws it away without care . “Are you ok!?”Yang looks at Blake's pierced shoulder with worry.

Taking her hand away from the bite wound to get a good look at it, Blake quickly covers it again and turns to Yang. “It's fine, but it's going to take a bit for my aura to handle it, think you can hold of whatever those things are?”

“I'd feel better about handling them if I could see them” Never taking her eyes off the dust cover, Yang positions herself between it and Blake. “You'd better get moving”

Blake gives Yang a quick kiss on the cheek. “Don't die on me, you got that” 

With a smirk on her face, Yang replies with a simple wink of the eye and starts walking forward. Blake waits until her partner disappears into the smoke before moving to a hidden location to heal.  
Inside the cloud, Yang, using her sunglasses as protection, grabs a metal pole out of the ground with the intention of wielding it as a weapon she thinks to herself . “So glad I got Sun to give me a few lessons” Spinning the pole suddenly, she catches one of her small attackers in the jaw. “Always knew he had an affinity for working the shaft” chuckling at her own joke, Yang smashes the second attacker into the ground, the force causing the smoke to be blown away.

Looking down at the thing she has pinned to the ground, Yang is surprised to find it is a smaller version of the Sabre Grimm. In fact, the only difference was the trail of black smoke flowing from its back. Turning around, she finds the second creature, which is also a mini Sabre and it too has a trail of smoke. 

Following the trails, Yang sees that they lead right back to the original and it is in a sorry state. Most of its body was burned away by the explosion with parts of its head, torso and right foreleg just gone. The smoke trails were coming from its back which had changed after it attacked Blake's clones.

“What the fuck are you?” Yang asks gritting her teeth in frustration, She avoids another attack by one of the smaller Grimm and smashes it in the chest with the pole. “You are not a normal Grimm, it's almost like you copied Blake's....semblance” the realization hits her as she says the words.

Eyes wide with horror at the very notion of it being true, she quickly rushes the copy that is still down on the ground and impales it through the chest. It gives a strangled gasp of pain before dissolving into smoke and flowing back into the original, which begins to repair itself.

Turning to take care of the second one, Yang is surprised to find it frozen, in the middle of a lunge, with a blade piercing its skull. The body twitches slightly then it too dissolves into smoke and returns to the Sabre.

“You let your guard down, again” Blake effortlessly catches her blade as it returns after a quick tug on its ribbon. “You got distracted and almost paid the price. Good thing you have me here to watch your back” She taunts Yang playfully.

Making sure to keep the Grimm in her sights doesn't mean Yang isn't going to smile. “Were you getting jealous that I was paying another cat all the attention” Noticing Blake's ears flatten down in annoyance only increases her smile. “Don't worry, you will always be my favorite” Yang winks at her and blows a kiss.

“Dammit Yang, you have to make jokes now?” She should honestly be used to Yang's behavior by now, but like always, the blonde beauty finds some new way to get to her. But Blake noticed that Yang's eyes were still burning red which was a sign that she was very serious. “So, what did you gather on that things abilities?”

“We've killed it at least three times, so it has a regeneration or reviving ability, seems to be able to absorb aura using its fangs and can replicate the abilities to some extent, that's why the clones it made were so small. As for killing the bastard” an angry growl comes from the Grimm which immediately gets another smirk from Yang. “Sorry, bitch. So touchy about that, kind of like you, Blakey”

Ears flattening down once more and releasing her own growl, the Faunus glares once more at her partner. “Did you just compare me and that Grimm?”

Chuckling nervously, Yang rubs the back of her head with her robotic arm. “Right, sorry. Bad call, just trying to lighten the mood” Exhaling slowly, she lowers her guard for a moment. “I can't think of any clear way to end this thing, if we even can kill it”

“So, you're giving up? That's not like you, Yang” As she expected, the blonde immediately smiles and looks at her with confidence.

“Of course not, I'm just saying we have our work cut out for us, that's all” Punching her metal fist into her palm, Yang's eyes burn with determination. “I'm never giving up again”

They had no more time to discuss tactics as the Grimm started moving towards them. A silent agreement passed between the two partners and they began their counter attack against the enemy. Yang charged forward to meet the Grimm while Blake took to the roof tops to provide cover fire. Slamming head long into one another, the blonde brawler and the monstrous feline battle for dominance with Yang's semblance absorbing most of the impact. 

Letting loose a rapid spray of bullets, Blake frowns as they seem to bounce harmlessly off the armored skin of the Grimm. Thinking of a change in location will provide better damage, she moves swiftly to a spot above and slightly behind Yang, giving her a better shot of the beast's head. Again, she unloads a round into the Grimm, this time managing to draw its attention away from her partner which allows Yang to begin over powering and pushing back against the Grimm.

These humans were proving to be more annoying than it originally thought. The one who burned was stronger than she looked and the cat one kept annoying her with those annoying little stings. She came to this town because those stupid monkeys chased away all the humans, humans who were her prey! So, after killing the first one, the second proved to be a little more resilient, if only it had died quicker, then she could have avoided these annoying humans.

If only she had been able to get a hold of the real cat, she might have been able to make more than two cub sized companions. Maybe it was better she hadn’t, they had cost her two more lives when the fiery one ended them. 

The fiery one, yes if she could get access to her energy, then she would be unbeatable. But, to her growing frustration, the fiery one's metal limb was keeping her head from moving and so she couldn't bite her. However, with her head in such an upright position, she could see behind her and noticed that she was being pushed towards a pile of wreckage which had formed into a mass of jagged metal spikes.

“Die” Large amber eyes look down to stare at Yang as she glared back with determined red eyes. “And stay dead!” Yang says pushing harder.

With a final push, Yang launches the Grimm into the spikes. The large body crashes into the pile, spikes piercing clean through in some places. Standing back from the scene, Yang watches to make sure the Grimm actual dies and it seems to have worked as the light in its eyes dims down until only darkness remains. 

Dusting off her hands and turning to face Blake, Yang asks the obvious question of “Think it's actually dead this time? Or should we take its head off to be sure?”

“That would probably be for the best” was the answer Blake gave as she lands next to Yang. “We don't know how or why it comes back to life each time, so taking its head might ensure it stays dead”

Creaking metal and the sound of crumpling rock was all the warning they had before the Grimm, once more, lunged at them. With little time to think, Yang reacted on instinct and defended herself by grabbing the first thing she could, the fangs. Immediately she could feel the drain on her aura, but she couldn't risk releasing her hold.

“Yang!” moving in to try and help, Blake was blocked by a wave of intense heat that blasted out from the Grimm's body. 

Golden color spread throughout the upper portion of the Grimm's fur as if it had a mind of its own, giving the beast a Golden tigerstriped design. With new found strength it begins pushing back against Yang, gaining ground quickly and threatening to overtake the blonde in raw power.

Realizing she couldn't keep holding and that she was losing against the Grimm, Yang, thinking quickly, shifts her body to the side and hurls the massive cat over her shoulder, snapping off one of its fangs in the process. 

With its new-found powers, the Grimm could absorb its impact into the ground easily and quickly recover its footing. However, it discovered that Yang had no intention of allowing it a chance to gain any momentum and before the Grimm had a chance to move. “Absorb this!” she slams full force into its body, driving the fang she had broken off, deep into the cat's skull.

The unimaginable pain coursing through its body prevented the Grimm from avoiding Blake’s follow up assault. She looped the ribbon of Gambol Shroud around its neck and, using two clones, tightens it quickly locking the Grimm in place.

Yang holds her hand out to Blake. “You ready to end this?” to which Blake nods and puts her own hand in Yang’s. 

“Just…promise you won’t tell, Ruby we did this?” Yang is tempted to tease her partner over her embarrassment, but chooses in this moment to oblige the request.

“I promise. Now let’s do this!” Flaring their aura simultaneously, the pair launch high into the air. 

At the peak of their jump and for the moment that they hang weightless in the sky, they share a brief, yet loving kiss. 

Staring deeply into Blake’s eyes as the kiss ends, Yang whispers to her “I love you”

“I know” feeling their momentum shift, Blake once more turns into the deadly warrior she is known as. “Remember your promise”She adds with a unspoken promise of pain if she doesn't.

With a smile, Yang holds her free arm behind them. “Of course,” she fires all the shells in her gauntlet and the they rocket back towards the ground.

Moving in synch, the pair stretch out their legs, left for Yang and right for Blake, before shifting in the air just enough to generate a spinning motion. Cloaked in their combined auras, which now looked like a yellow and black drill, and seconds before impacting the Grimm, they both yell out. “Bumblebee drilling love kick!”  
   
\- - - - - - - -

During one of the pauses between examinations, Ruby suddenly gains an overwhelming feeling of both giddiness and disappointment. Giddy that something awesome is happening and disappointed for not getting to witness the awesomeness.  
   
\- - - - - - - -

The Drilling aura kick connects with the Grimm’s fang driving it deeper into the skull, the incredible force driving the head into the ground while at the same time, the two Blake clones pull the ribbon even tighter. For what seems an eternity, nothing happens. Everything remains frozen in that moment, then, with the combined force of the impact, the ribbon cuts clean through the Grimm’s armor, severing the head from the body.

Taken by surprise at the sudden loss of stability, the BY pair fall to either side of the Grimm which was finally, and thankfully dissolving. The ultimate proof that a creature of Grimm was dead, yet still Blake and Yang didn’t want to take any chances and watch in silence until nothing remains except for the fang that was impaled in the skull.

“Fucking finally!” Yang yells and allows herself to fall backwards from exhaustion as her body finally catches up to the pain it endured while battling. “I thought the bitch was never going to die. And hey, look at that. We got a trophy.”pointing at the fang.

Laughing quietly, Blake leans back and allows her body to relax. “I know what you mean. However, a Grimm leaving behind anything after death is strange. We should probably bring that with us and have it examined when we get back to Beacon” She suddenly releases a hiss of pain to which Yang instantly asks if everything is alright. “I’m fine, Yang. Just sore and tired”

“Well we can’t have that” Flipping herself back up onto her feet, Yang walks over to Blake and, before she can protest, scoops her up in her arms adding charming. “You just relax and I’ll get us back to base”

Normally she would tell Yang to put her down out of embarrassment and pride, but Blake was too tired to mount any kind of protest and simply allowed herself to relax and snuggle into the natural warmth that radiated from Yang.

“Don’t forget the tooth”she adds reminding Yang.

“Got it” Pausing briefly to pull the item out of the ground, Yang carefully hands it to Blake and continues towards the location of their camp.

\- - - - - -   
   
It took some time, but they eventually made it back to where they had set up camp. Once inside the relatively comfortable tent, Yang placed Blake down on their bed. “I’ll be back in a moment, going to grab the med-kit” 

While her partner was searching for it in the tent, Blake turns to the table next to her and places the fang upon it, that was when she noticed that Yang’s scroll was signalling that there was a stored message waiting to be viewed. “Yang, looks like someone tried to get a hold of you during the mission”

Returning to the bed with her prize, the blonde sets down the kit and picks up her scroll. “huh? That’s weird” Opening the message, she is shocked and quite worried when she sees it is from Weiss. “Please don’t be bad news, please don’t be bad news”

Seeing the obvious distress on Yang’s face, Blake reaches over and lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Yang, Yang what is it” however, rather than replying, Yang instead places her free hand over Blake’s and plays the message for them both to see.

Weiss’s voice filled the silent tent and joy and elation were so clear to both women that they knew it was the information they had been waiting for. “Yang, I know you are busy with a mission now so contact me as soon as you can…she…Ruby’s awake, Yang”

Silence was quick to fill the void after the message ended. Yang sat there in shock as the information finally lifted the feelings of dread and sorrow that have been weighing heavily upon her. Ruby, her little sister, one of the most precious people in her life was awake, her little sister was finally back. Yang couldn’t find the words the express how happy she was in that moment. She didn’t even notice the tears of joy spilling from her eyes, or that Blake had gently taken the scroll from her hands and pulled her into a loving embrace.

“She’s back. She’s finally back!” Giving in to her emotions, Yang laughs with joy and kisses Blake with such force that they fall back onto the bed.

Returning the kiss with all she has, Blake enjoys the moment for a bit before speaking up. “That’s wonderful news, should we contact Weiss now or wait till the morning though?”

Swearing, Yang sits back up “Shit, you’re right. Fuck what time is it?” Looking around for her scroll again, she spots it on the table where Blake placed it. “It’s that late already? How long were we fighting that…no, no it doesn’t matter, it’s still early enough in the day” 

The wait while the call tried to connect was excruciating but soon the tent was again filled with the sound of Weiss’s voice. “Yang?” 

“Yeah…yeah, it’s…it’s Blake and me, Weiss. Did…did she really wake up?” Yang trusted Weiss and knew she would never lie about something like that, but still part of her just needed to hear it again to be sure.

Weiss understood this and allowed a soft smile to show as she replied. “Yes, she did. Right now, Ruby is taking a small rest before the doctor does any more examinations, but everything is looking good”

Relief surged through Yang’s body telling Weiss. “That’s amazing to hear. Tell…tell her that I love her, I’ll be back as soon as I can to see her, and that I’m going to hit her for making us all worry. You got that, Weiss?” with a big grin of course making sure Weiss knows it was just a joke.

With a smile and a small chuckle, Weiss turns to look at Blake. “I assume the same goes for you, minus the physical violence of course?”

“Yes, Weiss” giving her own light laugh, Blake smiles at her friend. “Also tell Ruby to take it easy and not to worry about Yang or myself. We are finished with our mission and will tell you both all about it when we get back within the next few days” 

“I will. Take care and we will see you when you get back. Farewell for now” Weiss ends the call on her end after Blake and Yang give their own goodbyes.

Putting the scroll back on the table, Yang kisses Blake once more and gently pushes her back down onto the bed. “My little sis is going to be ok and we totally kicked ass today, this calls for a celebration, if you know what I mean” wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Yang looks down at her pinned partner, who is giving her a rather flat look.

“Really, Yang. We’re tired, sore and just got some good news, you really want to have sex now?” Everything from the way she spoke to her body language gave the impression that Blake just wasn’t interested.

“Is that a no?” Yang quickly got her answer when she found herself on her back and looking up into a pair of hungry amber eyes.

“Does this answer your question?” Blake captured her lover’s lips in a fierce kiss and began the process of removing her clothes.

All the while, neither of them noticed the fang, sitting innocently on the table, was giving off a soft glow that cycled between the colors of yellow, purple, and black.

\- - - - - -   
   
Later, in the early hours of the morning, Yang is drawn out of her slumber by what sounds like the cries of a baby. Sitting up slowly, careful not to disturb her bed-mate, she looks towards the source of the noise and finds a small child nestled next to her on the bed. Reaching down to it, mind still hazy from sex and sleep, Yang gently picks up the child and cradles it to her breast. 

“*yawn* it’s too early for…noise kid, mama has to sleep” the sudden and unexpected feeling of the baby latching on and suckling seems to momentarily bring Yang to full consciousness, but it passes quickly and she simply shifts her body into a more comfortable position. “Figures. *yawn* just hungry”

Thinking it is a dream, one she has had many times before, Yang allows the infant to feed while she runs her fingers through its soft hair and over the small cat like ears on its head, this has the effect of causing a purring sound to emanate from the child, which causes Yang to chuckle. “Just like your mother”

The baby eventually stops feeding and, after a quick burping session, Yang gently lowers herself back down beside Blake, keeping the baby cradle to her chest where it has fallen asleep. Smiling sleepily at the tiny figure, she places a gentle kiss to the top of its head, between the tiny ears, before snuggling against her partner and falling back asleep.

\- - - - - - -  
   
When morning came, Blake found herself being awoken by the feeling of something chewing lightly on her ears. She doesn’t think much of it at first, expecting it to be Yang, but when she opens her eyes and sees that Yang is in fact still asleep, Blake shifts just enough to be able to see who or what is at her ears and to say she was shocked would be an understatement.

Sitting next to her head is a baby. Her tiny hands are holding on to the ear while she is gently gumming it. When the baby notices that Blake is looking at her, she releases the ear and makes a sound of happiness before reaching towards the Faunus. This has the effect of causing the infant to topple forward and land in between Yang and Blake.

Golden fur tipped ears shift around, taking in all the sounds while a little tail with a similar golden tip waves about behind her. A mass of curly hair, like Yang’s own hair style, nearly covered the entire back of the child. Her hair was mostly black, like Blake’s but shifted to a golden blonde as it reached the tips. Bright, inquisitive amber eyes scanned everything that it could see as it moved its little head around the tent.

At first, she looked like any other, normal baby girl, if not for the bony plates on her shoulders, elbows, knees and spine. There were four bone plates on her chest and every so often her nails would extend into little claws.

Blake stared at the tiny infant, that she honestly thought looked like her and Yang, before reaching over the child to shake the sleeping blonde awake.

“*groan* what is it, Blakey? ‘m tired” Yang sits up, yawns, and stretches. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she looks over at Blake and finds her motioning to the space between them using her eyes. Following the silent instructions, Yang looks down herself and all remnant of sleep is instantly blown away by the sight of the little figure nestled between them. 

“What the Fu....”  
   
\- - - - - -   
   
 * omake *  
Blake:* slams her hand onto yangs mouth * shh you will scare her   
Yang: *muffled noises *  
baby: * nibbles on its own tail * bah  
Blake: daww so cute , you calm now   
Yang:* has a so cute look and nods *  
Blake: * takes away her hand * you got an idea how she appeared ?  
Yang: nope no clue, eep  
Baby: * has attached herself to Yangs boobs again and suckles happily *  
Blake: how are you lactating , are you pregnant ?  
Yang: * blushes * no , i was able to do it since they reached a certain size  
Blake: thats why you never let me play with them too much , you didnt want me to know you could lactate   
Yang: Yeah its just embarrasing   
Baby: *finishes and whines *  
Yang: *burps the baby * so what should we call the little bugger   
Blake : looks at now broken open fang on the table * how about sabre   
Yang: what do you say kitten   
baby: sah bah *nuzzles into yang *  
Blake: looks like she likes it   
Yang: yeah, man it will be a headache to explain her though   
blake totally. * sighs *   
Yang: *suddenly feels wetness on her arm * oh goddamnit   
Sabre: *relieved look *  
Blake: well i think ill go buy diapers while you and her get cleaned  
Yang: why did she piss on me *whines * i fed her   
Blake: *giggles and leaves after handing her some papertowels *

*omake end *


End file.
